Gone with the Dead
by HollyGoLightly99
Summary: Post DitF: my best guess as to what happens next. CH owns the characters. Chapters will be somewhere between T & M. Last updated 7-5-11. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Tuesday the Morning After

**Chapter 1 Tuesday the Morning After**

The events of the night had unfolded rapidly with Eric's brother, his maker, and Colman, the father of Claudine's baby, all dead and falling to pieces in various spots around my yard. I'd gone inside to take a much needed shower and came out to find my great-uncle Dermot and my cousin Claude sitting on my bed waiting for me to enter it. They told me that we would all feel better if we were close to one another. I was tired and chalked it up to one of those weird Faery quirks.

I fell to sleep very quickly and had no bad dreams that night. I awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I was sore from the night before; after all, I'd been through a lot. I got out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before meeting my houseguests in the kitchen. On the way past the phone, it rang, and Remy Savoy, Hunter's father, was on the other end wanting to know if he could drop by later with Hunter. He said that Hunter had been talking about nothing else but seeing Aunt Sookie again.

"I'd love to have him," I told Remy, "but I do have some company. Actually, it's family, so if you wanted to drop by to have Hunter meet his great-great uncle too that would be nice. Maybe I could invite my brother over and we could have a nice family dinner, and maybe roast some hotdogs or burgers on the grill, does that sound like fun?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I'd like to meet all these people. Hunter spoke about Claude, who is your and Hadley's cousin, right? He said they had fun playing in the park. I also wanted to talk to you about a dream that Hunter says he had about a tall blond man that came into his room and lives in the closet. Do you know anything about that?"

_Oh hell_. "I can explain that too, sorry about that. My boyfriend, Eric, came to see me after work and he didn't want to drive all the way back to Shreveport. He crashed in the closet. He's a vampire." _Crashed in the closet? He's a vampire?_ What was I nuts?

"Maybe you should make sure you invite him too. I want to talk to you about Hunter a little, so I want to meet anyone in your life that you might _introduce_ him too, just so I know what I am going to ask is a good thing for all parties concerned."

"Umm, okay, how about barbeque at six o'clock?" I said, not knowing where else to go with this conversation.

"Six it is, Sookie. I'll see you then." I said good bye and cradled the receiver. Oh boy. I had to run to the market, get some TrueBlood for Eric and Pam for this evening, hotdogs and buns and some potatoes to make some potato salad. Oh Eric. I had to call him up and leave a message to come here. Damn, I forgot I was going to meet him as his in Shreveport house for our special evening. Well, he'd just have to come here instead.

I dialed and it kicked into his voice mail right away. "Eric, I can't make it there tonight. Would you and Pam be able to come down here? I am having an impromptu~" **BEEP!** The machine squeaked at me before I had a chance to finish. I hate that! I toyed with the idea of calling again to finish the message, but didn't. He'd call me regardless as soon as he got up.

I called Jason to invite him and Michele to the event. "Hello?" Jason said as he answered the phone.

"Hey there brother. I am having a family barbeque tonight. Can you come over and you can bring Michele if you want to?" I was going to tell him about Remy and Hunter, but I thought what the hey, I'd just spring everyone in my life on everyone else and have done with it.

"Sure. Are you celebrating Eric's liberation or something?" he asked. Now there was a good idea, or maybe not. What was the etiquette for the termination of a maker? I really wish someone would write a vampire cheat sheet for sticky situations like this.

"No. I just wanted to have all of the family over for a barbeque so everyone could meet everyone else and get to know one another better." Not too far from the truth.

"We'll be there. This is nice, being adults and acting like it," he said. I let it go when I could have made a snarky remark about _some_ of us having been adults for quite a while now while others…but I just let it go like a good sister.

"Yes it sure is. Are you recovered from last night?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Surprisingly. See you at six then?" I wanted to end the conversation and get my morning cup of joe.

"See ya, Sook."

I hung up the phone and sauntered into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Dermot was sitting across from me with a big grin on his face and Claude was off to the side looking equally pleased about something.

Claude began, "Did you sleep well last night, Cousin Sookie?"

"Yes," I smiled back at him, though cautiously, "I slept like a log, why?" I asked with my eyebrow raised in question.

"No reason, just asking," said Claude with his picture perfect smile.

I dismissed their oddness, again chalking it up to being Faeries. "What are you two doing today?"

"I am not doing anything, Niece. Do you need me to do something with you?" asked Dermot.

"For me." I corrected. "And yes. I want to have the back yard all lighted up with fairy lights, so if I go into town and do some shopping, will you help me later?"

He was stunned. Maybe he'd never heard of fairy lights? I asked him. "No. There are so many things for me to learn about your world. True I have been here for many years, but I have been cursed for many of them, and I remember little. Please enlighten me as to what fairy lights are."

I explained what they were, thinking I had my work cut out for me to try to educate my great-uncle all about my world. I hoped that good ol' cousin Claude would help me out a little bit in that department. On the way to the shower I pondered how long they might stay here with me in this house, now that the danger was past. I made a mental note to ask Claude later.

I took a quick shower and toweled myself off and reached into my undie drawer for a fresh pair and came across a slip of paper. My heart did a little flip-flop when I realized it was the check and Mr. Cataliades had dropped off. I hadn't seen so many zeroes on anything in my life. I secretly wondered if I was richer than Eric!

I got dressed quickly and decided to make a trip to my local bank. I think I needed to get a "Mr. Drysdale," like on the Beverly Hillbillies. I decided to make a trip to my local credit union where I had banked my whole life to see if they were able to help me. I needed a little cash anyway for my trip to the grocery store and Wal-mart.

"Dermot, Claude," I called up the stairs, "I'm leaving for town now. Is there anything you need?"

"Sookie," replied Claude, "can Dermot go with you? He finds that he needs some clothing. He really doesn't have anything to wear."

"Yes, I suppose," I said not really wanting to take anyone, but in for a penny, in for a pound, "would you like to go to so I get the right clothing?"

"Oh yes," said Claude with dancing eyes. I didn't know what was up with him this morning, but something was afoot.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse and said, "Well come on then, we've got a lot to do."

* * *

**A/N: Hello to all. I hope that you've read and enjoyed my last attempt at story telling. I thought I should try again for fun, so please let me know what you think! (I am going to try only one POV this time through as a challenge.)**

**Not all chaps will be this short, but I just wanted to get something out there so I committed myself. I have about ten chapters mapped for the full story, but that turned into about 40 last time, so we may be on a thrill ride again...yikes!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the creation of the marvelously talented Charlaine Harris who is awesomer than words, and generous for sharing! Thanks for letting me play with the kids again!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday During the Day

**A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus. Graduation for my high schooler took up a long bit of time. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Tuesday During the Day**

"_Maybe you should make sure you invite him too. I want to talk to you about Hunter a little, so I want to meet anyone in your life that you might _introduce_ him too, just so I know what I am going to ask is a good thing for all parties concerned."_

_My heart did a little flip-flop when I realized it was the check and Mr. Cataliades had dropped off. I hadn't seen so many zeroes on anything in my life. I secretly wondered if I was richer than Eric!_

* * *

So here I was, in my little car with Cousin Claude riding shotgun and Uncle Dermot with his head sticking out the window like a St. Bernard. I looked back to see if his tongue was hanging out in the breeze. It wasn't—thank God! I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You know Dermot, it isn't really a good idea to stick your head out of the window with the car moving so fast. You might lose your head," I said in all earnestness.

He pulled his head back in quickly and said, "I was just enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine. I haven't had a chance to do that in a long time."

I smiled at him. How could I scold him? He was free and felt like a kid again! I miss those days and was looking forward to perhaps being a little footloose and fancy free myself I thought as I patted my pocket that contained my whopper of a check. "Well gentlemen," I said, "I am going to run to the bank first and take care of a few concerns. Do you want me to drop you two at the men's store to try on some clothes? Dermot, I'll get you a couple outfits, if you would like—my treat. Sound good?"

They both looked at each other and smiled and said that sounded like a good idea. I'd give anything to figure out why they were both so smiley all of the sudden, especially Claude, who I thought up until a couple months ago hated me, was now acting like my sun-shiniest best friend. I wondered what gave. I just rolled my eyes and smiled back, driving the car over to Bon Temps only men's clothing store.

After dropping the two Cheshire Cats off at the Men's Emporium, I sauntered into the bank armed with my ID and one bad-ass check. I asked to speak to the bank manager. That many zeroes deserved a manager, not just any old teller.

I was told to sit down and a few minutes later, Mr. Jones came out to greet me. "Won't you come this way Miss…" he left off.

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse?" I responded, thinking internally, _"You numb-nut! I've only banked here my whole life and we've met several times at the annual picnic, not to mention at various church functions and retreats since I was little!"_ I smiled at him with my fake smile.

"Ah yes, Miss Stackhouse. I thought I recognized your name and your face. You are Adele's granddaughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, what can I do for you today." _Doubt we can get you a loan when you are only a waitress. Hope the property isn't heading toward foreclosure._

I smiled again at Mr. Jones and took the check out of my pocket and said simply, "Well, I'd like to make a deposit of this into my account and then I'd like to have you help me make some simple investments and set up a couple trust funds for a few of my family members…" and I would have gone on, but both his face and mind had gone blank. "Mr. Jones, are you okay?"

He snapped back at the mention of his name and actually shook his head and stared from me to the check a few times. "This is a certified check," he stated very simply and very obviously.

"Yes," I said point blank, the corner of my mouth going up in pride just a little at having befuddled poor Mr. Jones in such a way.

"And it's made out for…"

"Yes," I said firmly, "and it's made out to me. Now that we've established that, can you help me or should I look at moving my account to another_ larger_ bank." God! Money made me into such a savvy-sounding vixen.

"No!" he said with fear in his eyes. "No. We can help you with whatever you need, but please don't move your account away from this bank. You've been a valued customer for so long." _And if you move your account away, and the board finds out, they'll fire me!_

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Jones. Now about those trust funds…" and an hour later I was on my way out the door with several pieces of paper in my hand and the knowledge that I had set up the people of my life very well and the next generation too if properly managed and cared for, for the foreseeable future. That was a good feeling. I had a great feeling about today.

I left my car at the bank parking lot and walked down the street a ways to the Men's Emporium to find my Faery kinfolk. They were about ready to leave and had found several nice outfits. Claude was just finishing with the cashier.

"I thought I was treating to the outfits," I told Caulde.

"Sorry Cousin," he said with his newly adopted grin, "but I'll pay for the outfits today."

"Umm, okay," I said, "I guess I just wanted to flash my new found wealth around a little. Claude, I am feeling so generous! You can't imagine not having anything for your whole life and scrimping and saving and working from paycheck to paycheck, and then suddenly coming into such a nice amount of money. You don't know how many nice things I can do with this money! I feel like I can finally take care of the people I care about the most."

"You have a good soul, Sookie Stackhouse," said Claude, kissing my forehead and cupping my face with his hand. "So many people would want to spend all the money and buy many toys, but you want to make the lives of everyone around you better. You are a rare breed." I smiled up at him. I could get lost in those looks…but too bad he's gay…and he's my cousin…eww! I made a mental note to not think of my male relative like that anymore. After all, I have Eric, right?

Thinking of Eric reminded me that I should probably give his voice mail another call, so I left the store ahead of the boys and dialed and got his voice mail right away. "Hello Eric," I began speaking rather quickly so I didn't get cut off again, "could you and Pam please be at my place tonight for a party as quickly as you can after sunset…I figure about eight forty-five or so? Don't bring anything, just yourselves. I'm having an impromptu party just for family. I want everyone to meet everyone else. The Faery cousins will be there too, so I hope you can behave yourselves," little pause, "Can't you?" **BEEP!** Well, at least I got to leave a sentient message this time.

Just as I finished my call, the boys came out of the shop. "Where to now, Cousin?" asked Claude.

"We'll go to the grocery store to get some hamburgers and buns, some corn on the cob, butter, potatoes, sweet tea and blood," I began, "and some charcoal and then we need to go to the hardware store and buy us a grill and fairy lights."

So we shopped and shopped and shopped until we had everything that we needed to make the evening special. I was on an emotional high all afternoon—shopping, even for a grill and some groceries can do that to a girl!

When we finally made it back home I threw on my bikini top and some skimpy shorts and made some sweet tea for my cousin and uncle and asked them if they would come and help with the lights outside. We had a really great time chit chatting about their lives in Faery and other relatives that I'd never known about. I in turn, told them more about Gran and Hadley as well as Jason. Dermot seemed to be very excited to see Jason again. Everyone was in such a great mood. The sun had gone behind a couple clouds, so I suggested that we try out the lights to make sure they worked.

I wasn't so sure about all my electrical capabilities at the house, and I didn't think that a few lights would draw too much energy, but I guess I was wrong. I blew a fuse and had to call on Jason to come early to fix it for me. He and Michele arrived around six o'clock with a couple of the old fashion screw-in-type fuses. I made a mental note to get the house rewired with brand new wiring throughout and a real circuit breaker, but that would have to wait for another day.

"Michele, it is so good to see you again," I said to her with genuine enthusiasm. I liked Michele for her no-nonsense-self and even better, I liked her for my possible future sister-in-law.

"Is there anything I can do to help with the food?" she asked, politely.

I beamed at her and gathered her up with me and left the boys to talk man-talk together, "Sure honey," I said, "come in the kitchen and help me put the spread together. Jason!" I yelled over my shoulder to my brother, "can you please get the charcoal started and show Claude and Dermot how to work a grill?"

"Sure thing, Sis!" he grinned back. Everyone was so smiley today. It's like they all had a big happy pill or something. It was almost unnerving, like I'd stepped into the Stepford-version of my life. I wondered if Eric and Pam would be so sappy happy when they got here…

"Michele," I said when we got to the kitchen, "I haven't had such a big dinner party since I don't know when!"

"How many people are coming over, Sookie?"

"Well, let's see. Dermot, Claude, me-that's three-you and Jason-that's five-Remy and Hunter Savoy, our cousin Hadley's ex and their son-that's seven-and later on, Eric and Pam will be arriving when they wake up for the day, so nine all together, but obviously only seven are eating."

"That's all? It looks like there's enough food to feed an army!"

"Excuse me, but have you seen my brother eat? There's barely enough here for the rest of us with him around!" This sent Michele into a gale of laughter, which I joined in. When I calmed down a bit I said to her, "You know what makes me so happy about today?"

"No; what?" she replied picking up on my serious tone.

"Family," I said simply. "For a while there, I thought the only family I had left in the world was Jason. Then I met Claudine, that's Claud's sister, but she's gone now and I met my great-grandfather Niall, but he's gone to another place now too, but I'm not sad. I have Claude, and now Dermot, and I've discovered Remy and Hunter. You'll like him, he's so cute! And there's Eric and Pam. Michele, I am truly happy right now."

She put down the hamburger that she was patting and walked around the table to give me a big hug, being careful not to touch my back with her patty-hands. "Honey," she said with tears in her eyes, "Jason said the same thing about today too. You know he's been just as lonely as can be too and I couldn't be happier for the both of you!"

As we wiped our eyes, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I sang as I went to the door. It opened just before I got to it and I was immediately attacked by a three foot munchkin who planted a big kiss on my cheek. _I missed you Aunt Sookie! Daddy and I have been looking forward to coming since this morning. _

_Well, I'm glad to hear it!_ I thought back to him. _Now let's make sure that we use our voices this evening. Have you been practicing your blocking and talking, like I showed you?_

He nodded and dismissed himself to go and look through a box of books that I had in my old room, which he had come to think of as his in the short time he'd been here a week ago. That gave me a moment to be alone with Remy.

"Thanks for having us over tonight Sookie. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've been wondering if…" he began, but Jason ran in to ask where the patties were so he could put them on the barbeque to cook, which meant that I had to get my butt in gear and get the corn boiling and the rest of the food out.

"Hold that thought for a little while, Remy, and why don't you let me get you something to drink and take you out back and introduce you. We can talk about Hunter in a little while, privately, okay?"

"Okay," he said sounding a little dejected, but a little relieved at being able to put off what he needed to talk about.

I introduced Remy and Hunter, who had come out of the bedroom to show his dad a book, to all the guests and told him how Hunter was related to each of them. We ate dinner and sat around conversing as the sun began to set in the sky. It was about 8:15 p.m. and I could feel Eric stirring at his home in Shreveport. I knew he'd be here in record time and I hoped he'd get me message and bring Pam too. As 8:45 p.m. approached, I could feel him drawing closer and closer. He was flying. He always had a certain sense of freedom when he flew. I looked around the sky for him. Remy saw me looking up and asked if I was looking for a falling star to make a wish on.

"No," I mused, "just a falling vampire." And no sooner did I speak than Eric was gently floating out of the sky to stop right in front of me. He was freshly showered and dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt with a Fangtasia logo on it. Hotter than a volcano! He kissed me gently on the forehead in greeting.

"Hello wife!" he tried, wiggling his eyebrows and looking a little suspiciously at Remy. He held his hand out to Remy (a very unvampirelike gesture) and said, "Hello, I'm Eric, Sookie's husband."

With all his southern gentleman good graces, Remy took Eric's hand and introduced himself as my cousin. I looked away, amused at the exchange, but annoyed at Eric for putting the first damper on my nice party. Remy wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily and said with a grin, "Sookie, I didn't realize that you were married."

"Well, it's complicated. One of us tricked the other into maybe making a gesture that made the other think we were hitched, but we are not legally married in the eyes of the State of Louisiana…I think. I don't know," I answered lamely.

"We were wed according to my traditions and we are bonded to one another for a hundred years. We are married," Eric piped in response to Remy, but aimed at me. Poor Remy, was caught in the middle of a polite tennis match of an argument.

"Where's Pam?" I lobbed in an effort to steer the conversation to a subject more to my liking.

Eric responded, "She took the car here so that the wind didn't mess her hair up. She'll be here in a half hour or so."

"Who is Pam?" Remy asked Eric directly, trying to grasp the relationships at the party.

"Pam is my child." Now, since I am so used to the vampire world, I know that a child is someone who was turned by a particular vampire, but I don't think Remy was that savvy. Besides, he'd had a few to drink tonight.

"So Sookie?" Remy asked. "Does that make Pam your step-daughter?"

Eric guffawed and clapped Remy on the shoulder, and I blushed. "Yes," Eric replied before I could say anything, "Sookie is Pam's step-mother." He and Remy were certainly hitting it off well, I thought to myself as I stormed off to find more stimulating conversation. I found Michele and struck up a dialogue with her. I was watching Eric from across the lawn. He was doing a great job of trying to fit in with my relatives, and even was holding Hunter up in his arms, and my heart gave a little leap in his direction. It wouldn't be so bad to married to him—really truly married to him—if he'd only just ask. I think that was my biggest hang up about saying I was his wife…he never asked, and I never got to choose him.

Suddenly, I felt a little ping in my head. Something wasn't quite right. I looked over at Eric again, and saw Hunter whispering in his ear. _What are to telling Uncle Eric, Hunter! _Hunter leaned around Eric and just smiled at me and thought to me. _I've been practicing blocking Aunt Sookie, and I've been practicing fishing too. I'm getting good at this! Uncle Eric's going to buy me a toy! _

_You didn't tell him what I just was thinking, did you? _I thought to him and blushed. Hunter just grinned in response and Michele asked me if I was okay since I looked a little flushed. "I'm fine," I assured her and excused myself to go and clear some dishes from the picnic table. When I got to the kitchen, there was a knock at the front door. I went to answer it, thinking that Pam was being eccentric as usual. I pasted a grin on my face and said, as I was opening the door, "Hello sex-kitten! You're late!" since I knew that would amuse her.

"Good evening ma'am," said Agent Lattesta, next to him was Victor Madden.


	3. Chapter 3 Tuesday Evening Spoiled

**Chapter 3 Tuesday Evening Spoiled**

Eric was beside me faster than I could register anything. I felt his presence prior to feeling his gentle touch on my elbow. Before he could intervene, I spoke, "I'm sorry Agent Lattesta, Victor," I said with a little bow in that odious vampire's direction, "I am throwing a private party for my family only, and I'm afraid that I can't speak to either of you gentlemen this evening. Perhaps we could schedule another conversation at a different time?" I asked diplomatically.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Lattesta, nodding toward the living room in a veiled attempt at pushing his way in. Regrettably, my Southern hospitality kicked in and I opened the door a little wider and motioned for them to enter. "We are trying to find the whereabouts of two vampires that have gone missing recently. Perhaps you've heard of them Mr. Northman?" he asked looking pointedly at Eric. I looked at Eric and couldn't imagine why an FBI agent would give a rat's patooty about a couple vamps, and I wondered how he even knew they were here, then it donned on me, one reason and one reason only—Victor!

"There are many vampires in my acquaintance, Agent, 'Lattesta,' is it? Which two might you mean?"

"Why your father and your little brother, Eric," replied Victor in an oily, snaky smooth voice. "What surprises me is that you are not looking for them also."

Eric grinned a wry smile at Victor. "They've moved on to continue their travels, having gotten what they came here for," said Eric carefully.

"And what would that be?" asked Lattesta.

"My _father_, as Victor called him, wished for me to know my, _little brother_. Having accomplished that task, they simply vanished," replied Eric.

"And where is he now?" probed Lattesta.

"I don't have any idea where they are," said Eric and I could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"We've had a report that he was supposed to show up at a meeting and failed to do so. There is some concern that there may have been some foul play involved."

Eric's arm snaked around my shoulders and waist in a very protective fashion as he leaned in and down to Lattesta's eye level. "I do not know where my maker is at this time. He is not near enough to me for me to know." I didn't know if Eric glamoured Lattesta, but the agent suddenly changed the subject.

"Miss Stackhouse, have you thought about my offer?"

"Your offer?" I asked in confusion, caught off guard by the shift in topic.

"Yes, the very generous offer that the FBI made to you about a week ago. The money, the house in Virginia, all in exchange for your assistance with our interrogations and cases. I think the FBI has been more than fair in this offer, and now it's time for you to do your duty as a citizen and accept the offer."

"No, agent. I like my life here in Bon Temps, and have a house and plenty of money and I'm sorry, but I simply cannot offer you my services. You'll just have to find someone else to help you out."

Lattesta looked a little peeved. He ran his fingers through his hair and puffed out a breath of exasperation through his lips. "Well, I can't do that, can I Miss Stackhouse, since you won't tell me the name of the young man you were with, in Rhodes, now can I?"

_Oh thank God they haven't found Barry yet. _I thought to myself.

"Aunt Sookie? Who is Barry?" asked Hunter, who just stepped in from outside, followed quickly by Claude and Dermot who had been playing a game of chase with him. I could see the vampires tense with the close proximity to the Faeries, but neither of them made a move.

Lattesta grinned and locked eyes with me. I slowly shook my head wanting to say, "No, not Barry," but at that very moment, Victor snapped and became a blur. Suddenly, my Uncle Dermot was pinned against the wall and Victor was leached on him, sucking his neck hard. Dermot was screaming and trying to get away, but Victor was an unmovable force. Eric moved to try to get Victor away, but suddenly something clicked in my head.

"Victor Madden I rescind your invitation!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"ARRGH!" yelled Victor as he was forced outside by his own two feet. He stood in the doorway in disbelief at his lack of restraint and very, very angry, with blood dripping down his chin. He certainly wasn't the neat eater that Eric was, I thought to myself.

Victor was glaring at Eric as Eric spoke. "Victor Madden, you have attacked my wife's family. She is under the personal protection of the king and she and her entire family are under my protection as well. You are going to make restitution for this action. It's going to cost you big time, Victor," announced Eric. I could tell he had a plan already formulated in his head. He reached in his pocket, flipped open his cell phone and called Felipe.

"Your Majesty,"said Eric, "Good Evening, I need to report an attack on a member of my wife's family by a vampire in your retinue." As if drawn by a magnet, he moved a little closer to me as he spoke, and snaked his arm around me again. "The Faery Dermot Brigant," he spoke in response. So far I could figure out the conversation on the other end pretty well. "Not forever, and you know what that could mean, if word got out…Victor Madden…yes entirely unprovoked…I demand restitution," said Eric in short responses to questions that Felipe asked him. "She's my wife…we have a witness…Victor…I," Eric paused. I couldn't quite tell where the questions were coming from at this point in the conversation. I'd have to grill Eric later, I thought. Then Eric continued, "I have proof." His grip on my waist tightened almost imperceptibly and I felt a fresh wave of guilt run through the bond. "It will…thank you!" and with that Eric flipped his phone shut and turned a hard stare at Victor who was looking a little paler than usual, despite his recent intake of my poor uncle's blood.

At that very moment, the phone in Victor's pocket began to ring with the most obnoxious ring tone I've ever heard—_Who Let Dogs Out_. Slowly, he put his hand to his upper interior coat pocket and without taking his glaring eyes off of Eric, answered it. "Good evening, your Majesty," he began. Another one sided call was monitored with bated breath. "Yes, your Majesty—I know, most unfortunate…not entirely my fault, he paraded himself in front of me, how was it to be helped!" he lied. After some yeses and hems and haws, Victor's face contorted a little and he shouted into the phone, "You can't expect me to pay…to a human, like she was one of us! I'll fight you on this, King or not," he finished and snapped his phone shut. Victor, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Eric said, "Viking, this isn't over yet," and he stormed off.

With Victor gone, I realized that Lattesta was still in my house watching in his overly calculating way. I didn't waste any time in getting rid of my other part crasher. "You can just leave now and not come back," I told him. "I'm tired of you showing up all the time, just to stir up trouble in my life. I have rights and I haven't done anything wrong, _ever_, so if I see you again, I going to call your boss and have him chew you a new one, now GET OUT!" and with that I pointed my finger dramatically to the door. "And you leave my family alone, too!" and she slammed the door once he'd cleared it.

"You know, Sookie, I could have glamoured him so he wouldn't bother you, right?" said Eric in my ear.

"It's all right Eric. You know how I feel about glamouring people. I don't like it; it leaves holes in their minds like Swiss cheese. Come on everyone, let's have a little desert and go enjoy ourselves again," I said. "Uncle Dermot, are you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine, child," he replied, looking at Eric wearily.

Eric picked up on that right away and said replied, "You have nothing to fear from me or my child, when she arrives. Neither of us will attack you purposely and if we feel the urge to do so, we will leave, you have my word as Sookie's husband." I rolled my eyes and moved into the kitchen to get the pecan pies I had made for desert.

"Eric," I said as we were alone together in the kitchen.

"Sookie," he interrupted with a cat-got-the-canary look in my direction.

"As I was saying, Eric, about this whole marriage business, you know we aren't married, don't you?"

The cheesy grin spread a little farther over his face he countered, "You know we _are_ married, don't you?"

"But Eric," I protested while smiling a little myself at the cat-and-mouse game we were playing, "I know you might _think_ we are from me handing you that knife, and honestly I really believe that you think we are, but we are not married in my world, which is the real world, the world that you vampires decided to join." I could tell I was hurting his feelings a little, but anyone walking by would never have know because the look on his face had not changed at all.

He smiled still, but the playfulness had disappeared from around his eyes. "But we _are_ wed, and I _do_ love you," he said sauntering over to me and gathering me up in his arms. I thought we was going to kiss me as his face drew nearer to mine, but he stopped just a hair's breadth from my face and looked at me earnestly and lovingly, saying, "Why will you not _recognize_ this fact?"

I responded, "Because I…" I faltered and began again, "You never…" and just then, Pam, bless her heart, showed up and rescued me from having to answer my husb—I mean boyfriend.

"Sorry, I'm late, did I miss anything?" asked Pam.

Eric released me gently, but whispered in my ear first, "This conversation isn't over yet. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think so far...next chapter is going to be a little longer, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tuesday Night with Eric

**Chapter 4 Tuesday Night with Eric**

"Sorry, I'm late, did I miss anything?" asked Pam.

Eric released me gently, but whispered in my ear first, "This conversation isn't over yet. I'll talk to you later."

"Eric will tell you later, right Eric?" I asked pointedly, moving away from Eric and the topic I wanted to avoid more than anything else in the world. "Right now, can we just carry out the pies? It's getting late and we haven't had dessert yet," I said handing one to Pam and one to Eric. They both looked at the pies I had plopped in their hands, and then at me at the same time and with the same look. The smile on my face spread quickly and I chortled. "Oh, you two kill me sometimes! Come on."

They carried the pies and I carried the plates and forks and we went out to where Jason, Michele, Remy, Hunter, Claude and Dermot were. I introduce Pam to Dermot, Hunter and Remy who had not met her yet. Pam's lip curled with approval at Remy.

We all sat around and ate my pecan pies until eleven o'clock or so and talked about all sorts of things. I looked over at Jason and knew that he was as happy as I was to be with family, with no one arguing. I was happy too. For the first time, I had a large extended family and I was relishing every minute of it, but sadly it came time for everyone to go.

Remy began the exodus by saying that he had to get Hunter into bed for the night. I suggested that he leave him here for the evening and pick him up in the morning, but he didn't seem to want to leave him here again. "Remy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Sookie, of course."

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"Oh boy," he said, "I thought you'd ask me again, and I know I have to tell you, but this is hard for me." And I saw tears in his eyes. "I have cancer."

"Oh sweetheart," I said hugging him as best I could while he was holding Hunter. I kissed his cheek. "How can I help? What can I do? Do you need money? Do you have insurance?"

"I'm all set with insurance and I have a small bit of money for the extras, so don't worry about me really. It's stage one prostate cancer, and we caught it early, so I have a really great chance of beating it. But what I really wanted to know is if my treatments start to get the better of me, would you be willing to take on the little guy for a while? I'd ask my folks, but they are getting up there in age and they live in an assisted living facility that doesn't allow kids to stay over, so it would be really hard for them, and I really don't have any other close family."

"Oh Remy, of course I'll take Hunter whenever you need me to," I said reassuringly. "Does this mean that we passed your test?"

"My test?"

"Yes, you wanted to know who I might _introduce_ Hunter to, remember?"

"Ah yes, the joys of being an overprotective parent, sorry about that. What I really should say, and should have said is that I'm so glad that to have you in Hunter's life…in my life. I'm so glad to have a family to help me. You all are like a ray of sunshine and I had the best evening. Thank you."

"Oh Remy, that's so sweet. I'm glad to have you in my life too," I said with tears in my eyes, hugging him again, "Good night and drive safely, and call me whenever you need me to watch Hunter, any time day or night—I'm there!"

"Thanks. Good night," he said sounding choked up as he got into the car and drove off.

I walked around to the back of the house to find that Jason and Michele were ready to head back since they both had to work in the morning. We said our good-byes, and I looked over to Claude and Dermot, who were talking to Pam. In light of the evening's recent activities, that made me a little nervous, so I stepped up my pace to intervene if necessary, but when I got there, I found that they were having a wonderful laugh. Pam was finishing a joke!

"…and so the waiter says, is he doing the back stroke?"

Claude and Pam burst out laughing, but Dermot looked confused and said, "I don't understand. I really don't understand." This sent them into peals of laughter, and even Dermot joined in too, though I don't think he knew why. I started to laugh too when Eric showed up and a wondered what was so funny.

"Location joke," I explained, with tears running down my face.

When the laughter died down, Claude and Dermot said they had to go to bed and rest. They each kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me. "Good night, Sookie," said Dermot.

"Good night and I hope you are feeling better." I watched as they walked up the path to the house. The evening was fine and I wasn't tired yet, so I plopped down on a lawn chair on Eric's lap, and gave him a hug and kissed his neck, with a little nibble.

"Hey there," he said. "What brought that on?"

"I just wanted to kiss you, maybe nibble you a little that's all. I can stop if you'd rather."

"Yes, actually I would rather; this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about some more pressing issues, like this offer that you received from the FBI and continuing our conversation from the kitchen. You and I are not finished coming to that particular conclusi-"

I heard a little cough behind me, as Pam politely cleared her throat to draw attention to herself. "Shall I go and leave you two alone?"

"No Pam, you just got here an hour ago, and it's such a long drive for nothing if you go now. Stay and talk, please?"

As I wiggled away from him and pulled up a chair for Pam to sit in, Eric gave me a look that told me I wasn't getting out of anything this time—no way no how. Pam just grinned and using an opportunity to stick it to Eric one more time, and sat down.

"So how's your love life these days, Pam?" I asked, making girl talk.

"Oh, I see something tempting here and there, but nothing to tie me down. I think your, cousin is he?" I nodded. "Your cousin is a fine specimen. I might have to check him out. Do you think he likes vampires?"

"He might, he might not. I don't really know him very well, but he seems nice. But I think you should stay away from him for a while. He told me tonight that he has cancer and he's going to be undergoing treatment. In fact," I said turning to Eric, "that was the main reason for this here shindig."

"And what reason would that be," said Eric with a sultry bedroom voice with eyes to match. Oh god, he was turning on the heat. I could feel my center warming up and I looked into his eyes and I knew he felt that too, damn him and this bond…nothing was private!

I took a deep breath in and out again to refocus on the fact that Pam was here too and we weren't alone. Thank God for Pam! I responded to Eric, "Well, _boyfriend_ of mine," backatcha, "Remy asked me if I would be on call to take little Hunter if his chemo gets a little too hard to handle. He doesn't have any other family close by and his folks are too old and don't live in a place that allows little kids."

"And you said…" Eric probed.

"Yes, of course I'd watch Hunter. He's a great little kid and I can really help him out with—" I almost gave his secret away!

"His?"

"Nothing…reading lessons. Remy wants him to read before he goes to kindergarten, that's all and I can help with that. So, anyway," I said, attempting to get away from the inquiring mind of Eric, "that's why I invited my whole family."

"So then you admit that I am family?" he asked.

Oh SHIT! Jesus Christ on a cracker! I had one argument that I could use as an out, so I used it. "Jason is dating Michele. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, ergo (Word of the Day) I invited her too. You and I are dating. We are boyfriend and girlfriend, ergo I invited you too, and Pam as well as she is your child. HA!" As I said it I could feel a boiling rage drifting over from where Eric sat with his cat-got-the-mouse smile was still pasted on.

Pam must have felt that too because she suddenly rose from her chair. "Sookie. It has been a wonderful evening and thank you for inviting me and making me feel like part of your family, but really I must be getting back to Fangtasia for closing time. Good evening. Eric," and she bowed to both of us and left abruptly.

For the first time ever, I was scared to be alone with Eric. The smile that was pasted on his face had vanished with Pam's sudden exit. He rose slowly from his chair and moved over to kneel in front of me. "Sookie," he said as he looked into my eyes, "we _are_ wed. You are my _wife_."

My chest was rising up and down. My mind was a whirl. Did I bow to him and agree, or did I stand up for my principals and state my case again to him. I chose the latter. "Eric," I leaned in to kiss him on the lips lightly, "we are _not_ wed. You are my _boyfriend_."

To my utter relief, Eric simply smiled and said, "Well them _**Miss**_ Stackhouse, we are at an impasse, aren't we? And what are we going to do about that?" And with that he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips and leaned back ever-so slightly to view my face.

My heart began to pick up the pace as my brain began to register what he was getting at. "What do you mean, Eric?" I asked cautiously. But he just smiled and lifted me up out of my chair and carried me to the house to my bedroom without looking where he was going, all the time watching me and my eyes. I never took mine off of his except to blink, which was rarely. "Eric, what do you mean?" I tried again, but was greeted with only a slightly bigger grin.

He set me gently on the bed and walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, got out a couple towels and set them on the counter by the sink. He walked back in and began to undress himself, all the while watching me and saying nothing. I would have enjoyed the show, but I was too busy looking into his eyes. I didn't know what game he was up to, but I was cautious. He sauntered over to me and pulled me to a standing position, which I didn't fight. He kissed me softly on the mouth and worked his way to my neck, all the while unbuttoning the top of my sundress. The sundress fell to the floor and my lack of bra was rewarded with several soft kisses being placed on my breasts. I moaned in spite of myself. Eric moved closer to me and pressed himself against me. I wanted him in me in the worst way, but I was sure he'd be there all in good time, and the time it took to get him there was always so pleasant.

Eric lifted me up and my legs found their natural home around his waist and he kissed me longer and deeper, but never made a move to penetrate or play me with his fingers. I was getting close to begging for it when Eric pulled away from my mouth and spoke, "Do you remember our first shower together?"

He was back again on my lips before I could answer, so I garbled an, "mmm…hmmm," and nodded as best I could.

He pulled back again and asked, "Would you like to take a shower now?" Again crushing his lips back on mine before I could respond with anything more that a rudimentary affirmation. He walked me slowly into the bathroom, still kissing me and driving me insane to be fucked and fucked hard. I swear I'd have an orgasm if he s much as touch my quivering center. I knew he could feel that too, and he always took such pleasure in taking me to very edge of an orgasm before pushing me off the cliff. The satisfaction didn't run amiss on my end either.

As we entered the bathroom, something didn't seem quite right, but then everything happened at once. I was removed quickly from Eric's embrace and in the same movement I was being stabbed and scraped by a thousand pin pricks, both ice cold and white hot feeling at the same time. I screamed and was abruptly told, "No screaming allowed _**Miss **_Stackhouse. I'd hate to have your cousin and uncle come down here. I don't know what I'd do to them in such a frenzied state of rage."

I stopped and looked into Eric eyes and saw something that I'd never seen before aimed at me. Anger. Hurt. Rage. Aggravation. Humiliation. All those emotions glared back at me. "Er-r-r-ic, please. I'm freez-z-z-ing. P-p-p-lease s-s-stop." I said after being in the freezing shower for a couple minutes.

Instantly, the shower was shut off and two warm towels were wrapped around me and I was whisked away to the bed and tucked in. Eric ran round to the other side and got underneath. "I'm sorry," he said simply waiting for me to say something back.

I refused to look at him and crossed my arms and turned in the other direction. I felt a movement in the bed and suddenly the warm sheets and towels were swept away and I was moved to the center of the bed with Eric sitting on my legs and pinning my arms down. I tried to turn my head from side to side and wiggle loose, but to no avail. I was stuck under a Viking, ordinarily a rather nice place to be, but this time I was pissed. "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MAKE ME!" he countered.

"I CAN'T. YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME. THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Life's not fair, hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

That stopped me cold. "Yes I know life isn't fair, Eric. If anyone knows that it's me. Now can you please get off of me?"

"On one condition."

"What."

"We talk and you don't try to run away or make excuses and you tell me the truth."

"I'll try."

"Not good enough. You have to promise."

"Fine, then I promise, but please get off of me."

As quickly as he was on, he was off. "Thank you. Will you answer me honestly too?"

"I always do. I don't tell you everything, but what I do tell you is the truth."

"Why don't you tell me everything?"

"There are some things that are best not to know. I am protecting you."

"From what? You know I can handle anything you throw my way. What is it that you think I can't handle?"

Eric sighed and snuggled down next to me, pulling the forgotten blanket around me a little. "There is nothing you can't handle, so I promise I will try to tell you everything in the future."

"Why didn't you tell me about the knife? About the pledging—the marriage?" There I'd said it. Marriage.

"I needed to keep you from Felipe's grasp. His protection would have had you with him where you would have been very safe and well cared for and miserable. I should have let him take you if I had known that keeping you would have gotten you nearly killed. I should have suffered in silence without you, but I am selfish. I couldn't do that."

"So you tricked me into presenting you with that knife, in front of Victor, who then arranged to have me tortured and killed because of the trick. All because you were selfish?"

"I wanted you near to me, so_ I_ could protect you, not Felipe. I needed to keep you away from Quinn too, because he posed too much of a threat."

I interrupted him, "A threat?"

"A threat."

"How?"

"Ugh!" Eric said as he hit his head against the headboard in exasperation. "You were in love with Quinn, just as you were in love with Bill before him. I couldn't let you get taken to Felipe and away from me, because…" and there he stopped.

"Because? Out with it…because?"

"Because," he said more tenderly as he turned toward me, propping himself up on one elbow and tracing his finger down my side, making my nipples grow hard. "Because I have been in love with you since I first saw you. Because I have endured your love for Bill. Because I have put up with your infatuation with the Tiger. Because I have withstood your flirting with Alcide. Because I have coped with your close friendship with Sam. Because I felt it was my turn to be with you. Because I had waited for you for so long. Because I had wanted you for so long. Because I loved you and had to have you, I arranged for you to give me that knife, and because I couldn't risk you saying no to the plan, I didn't tell you about it and I didn't ask you how you felt about it, or me. I'm asking now, Sookie, how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know, Eric. And that's the truth."

I felt such rage and hurt wham against me. "You don't know and that's the truth?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"I have feelings for you, but I don't know what they are and I don't know if they are my own feelings or if they are a reflection of your feelings coming at me. I don't feel like myself when I am with you, just like I'm an extension of you. I don't like that. I feel out of control, like my life isn't my own anymore. You make me feel all discombobulated."

"Did you feel this way with Bill?"

"No."

"Did you love Bill?"

"I thought I did, at the time, but I am not so sure I was truly in love with him. He was just the first person that I could talk to and not hear, and one thing led to another."

"So again, did you love Bill?"

I had to think. Did I really love Bill at the time? I thought I did, but looking back on it, I really just loved the experience of being made the center of someone's attention, but I got hurt in the process. Then it struck me, I hadn't known what love was, but what I knew was intense friendship. And now I knew the difference between how I felt for Bill then and how I feel for Eric now and I had my answer. "I did love him then, but in a different way than I love you now."

Eric's hand stopped tracing my side momentarily. "What did you say?"

"Eric Northman. I think I love you."

He grinned. "You_ think_ you do?"

I rolled my eyes, "I _know_ I do."

I was immediately kissed without mercy as Eric rolled on top of me. He took my arms and pinned them up above my head with his hands, and I didn't feel at all vulnerable, just right. Protected. Wanted. Desired. And above all loved. I was giddy with this new revelation.

I could have done this all night, just sat and made out with Eric, but he had other plans. Doesn't he always? Slowly his hands moved off my wrists, releasing them from captivity. He stopped kissing me and rolled us to our sides as we had been positioned before. I was a bit disappointed and told him so.

"_**Miss**_ Stackhouse, you are insatiable."

"Why do you insist on calling me _**Miss**_ Stackhouse? You've done it like ten times tonight. It's starting to grate on my nerves. Honestly."

"Would you rather I call you _**Mrs.**_ Northman?" he asked, clearly trying to provoke another argument.

"Eric, I love you. There I said it. Isn't that enough?"

"Normally, that would elate me, but tonight it isn't enough. I want to make love to my wife."

"You do?" I asked, simpering a little.

"Yes, I do."

"Well let me know if you find her," I said and made to get out of bed, but a strong arm pulled me back.

"Found her."

"Found who?"

"MY _WIFE_," he growled. "Now stop playing at this. Would you please concede that we are married? You gave me the knife and we are married. You are my wife, plain and simple."

"Eric, I love you, but I am not your wife. Do you know how I know that?"

"How."

"You never had the balls to ask me. You never gave me a ring. I never said 'I do,' in front of a pastor or a JOP. That's how I know we are not married."

"So all I have to do is ask you to marry me, and you will concede to being my wife and we can get on with our evening?"

"You can ask. There's no guarantee that I'll say yes, just so you know. I'm not that easy."

Eric sat and pondered that for a long time. He must have suppressed the bond or something because I couldn't get a clue as to what he was thinking or feeling. About ten minutes had elapse and suddenly Eric jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. "Get dressed," he said in a tone that meant he wasn't mincing words.

I looked at him and did as I was told; not knowing what he was up to. His eyes never met mine as he waited patiently for me to fasten the final button on my sundress. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something. I just couldn't fathom what. "Where are we going?" I asked after making sure my dress looked okay.

"Just outside," he replied taking my hand and leading the way. I followed and realized we'd come in the house and left the lights on in the back. The yard looked so beautiful in the moonlight and the fairy lights. Eric brought me to the center of the yard and got down on one knee while still holding my left hand. Immediately, I was short of breath and the blood was rushing through my ears. I felt dizzy and I took a second to collect myself and breathe a couple times before Eric looked up at me. Our eyes met, and I knew this was it. "Sookie Stackhouse," he began. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you at my bar. I love you as you stand there shivering before me. I will love you forever. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Yes." Eric slipped a ring on my finger. I looked away from his face to the ring and I knew immediately that it was Gran's ring. "Eric, how did you..." but I couldn't finish. I was too overwhelmed.

"Jason gave that to me tonight after I asked him if I could have your hand."

"Sneaky bastard."

"Always where you are concerned. Jason knew that no other ring would do for you and he knew where you kept it. He gave it to me voluntarily. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" I said with tears streaming down my face. "I love it. And you. You know for a headstrong, overbearing, controlling, and sometimes vicious bad-ass Viking, you sure can be a softy."

"Always where you are concerned. And now let's fly away before the night is over. If we hurry we can make it there in time."

"There?"

"Yes there," he said flying into the house quickly to grab something and flying out again before I could register he was gone. In his hands he held my purse and the cranberry colored jacket he knew I was so fond of.

"And where is there?" I asked again, "Remember, you have to tell me the truth."

"Vegas, _**Miss **_Stackhouse. Vegas."

And with that we were in the air and on our way to the airport to catch the next airline. There wasn't any need to worry about the sun, since it was only midnight when we took off and Vegas was two hours further into the night. We spent the entire flight wrapped in each other's embrace, except for when I was so tired I fell asleep. I woke to the dinging sound of the seat belt sign and buckled up. We landed without incident and I noticed that Eric placed a call to the King to report in.

"Isn't that dangerous? Do you think that he'll try to stop us from being here and try to nab me?"

Eric smiled at me. "You know you'd make a perfect vampire. You already think like one."

"Any how does a vampire think?"

"Two steps ahead, always."

"So why don't you think that Felipe will find out that we are here?"

"Because I left a message with the lowest member of his retinue. By the time it filters its way up the chain to the king himself, we'll be long gone."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"For one night and a day and into the evening tomorrow, then we will leave as soon as possible, for our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes," he said as we pulled up at our first destination, "honeymoon. Marry me tonight Sookie." And I looked at the building that we were in front of. It was called the Chapel'o'Love. The sign read _24-hour services while you wait_.

Eric read the look on my face. "Does it really matter that much how or where?" I shook my head and looked up at him and grinned. I was getting married.

Fifteen minutes and four signatures later, I was being congratulated as Mrs. Northman. Forty-five minutes later I was being carried over the threshold of the honeymoon suite of the Belagio.

"I can't believe I'm married," I said, looking at my gran's engagement ring and the cheap wedding ring that Eric bought at the chapel. He said he'd replace it later to match my gran's ring, but wanted to make it official, so I wouldn't have any excuses to get out of it.

"I can," Eric said. "I just can't believe that you are finally _admitting_ that you are my wife. You know I really love you, don't you?"

"Yes, _**Mr.**_ Northman, and do you know what?" I asked.

"What's that _**Mrs.**_ Northman?"

"I really do love you too."

The rest of Eric's waking evening was spent showing me just how much he loved me. It turns out he loved me many, many, many times over. I loved him back quite a bit too. As I drifted off into slumber, I pondered why I gave him such a hard time about being married to him and being his wife.

Wednesday morning and afternoon we both slept next to each other exhausted from the previous night's activities. I woke in the early evening to the sensation of being entered. My eyes flew open and Eric grinned as he pushed into me. I tried to protest and he caught my mouth with a kiss and played with my nipples until I moaned. I came hard with Eric and we lay there for a little while, just stroking each other, enjoying our oneness.

"Bathroom," I said as I patted his magnificent ass. He grunted reluctantly and rolled off me. I peed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair and was back in bed with him in a minute and a half. "I need to get you a wedding present, Eric. What do you want?"

"Done. You are all I ever wanted. I need nothing more."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to get you something, it's a tradition. It doesn't have to be much. I'll just surprise you with something when you're not looking."

"Fine. I get to get you something too then, what would you like?"

"Victor Madden's head on a silver platter," I said before the words could escape my lips.

"Consider it done. Although I should point out that Victor Madden's head will be nothing more than I pile of ashes a few minutes after leaving his body and I can't hand you a silver platter without burning my hand…"

"You're mocking me! I meant I want him dead and soon, but what a thing to ask for as a wedding gift, sorry. You could get me a necklace with a topaz the color of your eyes. How is that?"

"Consider it done, wife."

"Thanks. I just thought of what I am going to get you, but it will be a surprise. Right now though, I just want to take a nice warm shower with you, make love one more time, and get on the plane before we get caught in Vegas, husband."

"I love it when you call me husband…now about that shower…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my little tale featuring Charlaine Harris's characters. I appreciate all the lovely feedback I've been getting. The next few posts won't be as quick, but I won't leave you hanging!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wednesday Pillow Talk

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to publish another chapter...I'll try to keep up! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5 Wednesday Pillow Talk**

We flew back to the Shreveport airport on Wednesday, and checked into a hotel that kept vampire rooms. One of us wasn't ready for the honeymoon to be over just yet, and neither was I if truth be told, so we stayed there, and camped out, ordering room service for me when I got hungry. Eric didn't get hungry, if you know what I mean.

Eric called Pam to let her know we were safe and sound and to run things until he got back. I called Sam and told him I wouldn't be able to make it in this week. He wasn't super thrilled. I called Claude and Dermot, too, and told them to make sure they didn't burn the house down or anything while I was gone.

The funny thing was that neither Sam nor Claude, whom I spoke to when I called my house, were in the slightest bit surprised to know about my taking a little vacation. I asked Eric why.

"I'm a vampire, my darling wife. I always stay two steps ahead."

"Two steps ahead?" I asked with lifted eyebrow.

"Yes," he smirked. "Of you, always…"

I pondered that for a moment before understanding what he was talking about. "I didn't have to say yes. I could have said no," I said in all seriousness

"Wife, I wouldn't have settled for no," he said back in the same tone.

I looked at him with a fake pissed-off look, but finally relented and said, "Sneaky bastard."

"Always where you are concerned," he retorted, holding back a smirk.

"In that case, as the wife of a sneaky bastard," I said grinning at him, "I will claim my original request as your wedding gift to me."

"I'll go to the jewelers tomorrow and pick it out," he said absently, tracing kisses softly on my neck from one collar bone to the other.

"Oh, that. Yes that will be lovely, thank you," I returned, sounding a little less than gracious, and a little more like he'd just offered to go get the groceries for me.

Eric stopped midway and met my eyes, "I'm sorry, I misunderstood you, my lovely wife. I shall have the platter engraved as well." He did his little eyebrow wiggle, to let me know he was serious about what I was saying, but still in a playful mood.

We sat in silence for a long while after that exchange, looking in each other's eyes, daydreaming about…stuff…I don't even know. Out of the blue I said, "Eric, it will have to look like an accident."

"It will."

"And I want to be the one to do it."

"I know."

I woke up later in Eric's arms, stiff, cold and dead around me. I kissed his forehead and got up to use the bathroom, brush my teeth and shower. Instead of getting dressed, I pondered what Eric and I had discussed the night before. Was I really up to this? Could I really kill someone? Even a vampire? Even a vampire who tried to have me tortured and killed? Well, I thought about it and came back with the answers: I hope so-better be. I think so-better be. Yes, even a vampire. Particularly one who tried to kill me. I was tired of getting beaten up and ending up half-dead. I had convinced myself of the need to get rid of Victor, who in my eyes, stood as the last impediment (Word of the Day) to my safety, not to mention my life with Eric.

My life with Eric. What was I doing? I lay there on the bed next to his lifeless body, so perfectly lifeless, passed out in death, and I wondered what time would bring. I'd been committed to Eric for a while now. Longer than I cared to admit to myself, but truly I loved him since that time when he lost his memory, and now I married him. Not just in his pretend vampire way that I refused to acknowledge, but in the way that I (and the State of Louisiana) recognized.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I shouted at myself. What I'd committed to was a life without life. I would never have children and I could never leave him. A) He wouldn't have it—flat out—period—end of subject; and B) even if I was firm and managed to divorce him (like he'd willingly allow that!), he'd always be with me through the bond and I'd never feel like I was alone with anyone else in my relationship. It would almost be like being with Quinn again.

I lay naked next to Eric, just thinking about my decision to say yes, and to finally give into him. I leaned in to kiss Eric on the forehead. He didn't flinch. I felt a little dirty and I snuggled a little closer to play with his "gracious plenty" a little. That reacted while its owner remained inert. Funny thing about the male organ, I thought to myself, no matter how out of it a guy is, you can always get him to give you a standing ovation. I closed my eyes and played with him a little more, taking him in my mouth and tasting his sweet tip with its salty juices. I got completely lost in the moment when…

Eric stirred, rising in more ways than one for the evening, "Why Sookie you little golden minx!"

I startled then grinned up at him. "Caught me red handed," I said as I pulled my hands up innocently like I was being arrested.

"Well don't stop!"

"Oops, sorry about that," I said stroking him again, slowly at first, then building. I could sense that he was getting close and it made me feel very close too. He moved to climb on top of me and was poised to enter; we were both breathing very heavily, concentrating on our one task when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"F.B.I. Open up!"

I stopped stroking Eric immediately as he sat bolt upright, "Sookie, do not move." I did as I was told sitting as still as a statue. Eric crept quietly up to the door. He looked through the keyhole and then back to me mouthing the name, "Lattesta," to me. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't that man leave me alone? Was he obsessed with me? I did a universal shrug at Eric, asking silently what he wanted me to do. He responded, "Put your clothes on Sookie. I think we should make our guest feel welcome."

I rolled my eyes again and glared at Eric for making me get dressed to visit with this pest of a man, in our own hotel room, right in the middle of a promising bit of sex! I don't know what the hell he was thinking. No sooner did Eric open the door to Lattesta, but a silver mesh net was thrown over him, followed quickly by a pair of silver shackles on his ankles and wrists. Eric was screaming in agony before I even moved to attack his captor.

I was stopped short by an iron grip around my neck. "Please come in Agent Lattesta," said Victor, "We've been waiting for you, and please shut the door behind you. We don't want the neighbors watching."

"Yes sir!" he said as he came in and shut the door.

I felt that door shut, like a thud in my heart. I let loose, "What do you want from us! Why can't you just leave us alone Victor, you MONSTER! Wasn't it enough that you almost killed me? What have you got against me? I've never done anything to you, you son-of –a-bitch!"

"Tut, tut, tut, Sookie. Hush now. We are all adults here, there's no need for language like that. Agent Lattesta and I simply want to ask you a few questions, don't we Agent Lattesta?"

"Yes sir!" said Lattesta, clearly dominated by Victor's glamouring. "Can I tie her up yet?"

"Yes, you may tie her up. I'll hold Eric, just like this so he can see. How do you like that view?"

"Get the fuck off me Victor, and if you touch my wife you'll regret it," he screamed at Victor. I could feel his pain from the silver netting and my skinned burned with empathetic agony. It was increasingly hard to hold off Lattesta as he shackled me to the chair by the bed. I was helpless and crying and screaming at the top of my lungs, but wasn't able to make any noise.

I could hear Victor telling Lattesta something, but I couldn't make out what. Lattesta stood before me and smiled oddly and then split into two. Each half of him morphed into the two evil Faeries who tortured and nearly killed me. He/they began again to slice into my flesh. I could feel the pain, but could not hear my own screams despite the fact that I was screaming my lungs out. "Eric, help me! Help me! Pleeeease!" I shut my eyes to block out the sensations as much as I could.

My body was shaking and I was still screaming and fighting to free myself from my bindings. "Sookie. Listen to me." I opened my eyes to find Eric, with red streaks running down his cheeks. "Sookie. It's okay, my lover. I have you. They can't get you. I'll hold you and I won't let them get you anymore." I was embraced tightly by Eric. Embraced and confused.

"Why aren't you tied up?"

"Sookie, dear one, you were having a dream," he said as he planted a soothing kiss on my forehead. "It was just a dream." He kissed a little farther down. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked reaching my mouth and stopping there before I could respond.

"It was an awful dream. Much worse than any I've had recently, and I wonder if it was a premonition of things to come. I need to leave this hotel room and we need to go back home. Have the cleaners been there yet?" I said trying to shake off the dream and simultaneously change the subject.

Eric wasn't having any of it. I had to recall the whole dream and he sat and evaluated. "So you think that Victor has Lattesta involved in some fashion? I know I asked you this before, but the FBI can't just take you away from me can they?"

That alone made me smile. Eric had made sure I was "his" in every way possible, but he could never shake off the feeling that the Uncle Sam, a simple and weak human government in his eyes, could someday walk in and whisk me away from him, to be studied or put to good use.

"Eric, they can't pluck me off the street and enslave me for their own devices. They can offer rich rewards for being in their employ, and they can badger the bejesus out of me, like Lattesta is doing, but I am a citizen and free to do what I want and not what they want. Does that make any sense/does it comfort you?"

"When that agent was at your house last evening, I looked into his eyes very deeply to see if he'd been glamoured, which he had, and which you can assume was Victor's doing…now based on your dream, I am more convinced of if than ever. I agree that it might be a premonition. We'll move you to our house in Shreveport, where I can protect you better."

I hoped Eric hadn't picked up on my flinch at the sound of "our" home. This was happening a little fast for me—I guess it was inevitable, but still...then I had a sudden thought. "Hey hubby," I began, and was rewarded with a mini make-out session. I put my hand to his chest and push him back a little—very little! "as I was saying, before I was so nicely interrupted…this house of 'ours' does it belong to me?"

"What's mine is yours Sookie…have I not made that clear as day since our first time together when my memory was gone? Everything I have I give to you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I interrupted, "heard it before, marry you, get fealty sworn to me, all the riches of the land, blah blah blah…but that's not what I was getting at. What I want to know is, is the house mine, yours or ours? There's a reason for my asking you, so please say."

He looked at me curiously. "Sookie, did you marry me for my money?"

I saw he was in earnest. I rolled my eyes. "I meant protection. I can still order vampires out of my house, right? But _only_ if it is _my_ house. I can't order vampires out of your house, and I can't order them out of other people's houses or public places, so do you see why I want the house in my name? I think that would add a layer of security for both of us, don't you think?"

Now Eric was smiling, "I think I married the cleverest woman in the world. Victor won't be able to get you in your own home. I will make arrangements with Bobb—with my new day man…when I find one."

"Eric, I'm sorry about Bobby. I know we didn't get along, but we were making headway before—"

"It's okay. He was a smart man and I liked his knowledge of the law and his loyalty, but I'll find someone else."

"And Felicia, too…"

"It's okay Sookie, sweetheart, I live with death every day. After a while it doesn't carry the same meaning as it must for you."

Ouch! "Because I'm only human and I have a short time to live?" He paused and turned away from me. Although he didn't have to breathe, I heard him blow out in exasperation and then he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The door was open a crack and I went in. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what, Sookie?"

"Stuff," I said sticking my hand in the water to feel the temp. I felt like taking a shower too, and what the heck, why not save a little precious water!

"Stuff?"

"Yes, hop in buddy, and let me wash your hair, and we'll talk."

"Fine," he said a little sullenly and with a bit of an edge. Ugh! Men! And women's moods turn on a dime? Puhlease!

I began Shampoo Therapy 101. "Eric, in one evening, you lost your brother, your father, two good employees that you liked and trusted, and both you and Pam were gravely injured. If you had been human, you would have both died. How do you feel about all this?" I asked while massaging his temples and running my fingers through his sudsy hair. I'd had him kneel so that I could reach his head at a good level. He turned around quickly and put his face to my stomach and hugged me for a long time.

"It made me sad momentarily, as sad as I allow myself to get over such things. Ocella's death was unfortunate, though I am glad that it was not you that killed him. That would have weighed on your conscience too much. I would have grieved for Pam if I'd lost her, but truly, the only person whose death I will ever really grieve is yours. The thought weighs on my every thought. I want you to be human and yet I want to turn you, and I know you get angry at me for thinking that way, but…" he looked up at me with a deep look in his eyes.

I kissed him on his forehead. "I've thought about it too. I've weighed the pros and cons, but I do not want to be turned, so please don't. Don't' let's talk about it, okay?" It was his turn to kiss me back, but instead of a gentle kiss on the forehead, and received a long passionate kiss, full on.

"Okay," he said once he stopped kissing me, "what should we talk about instead." He had a better look about him and a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing!" I announced and grabbed his hair and began kissing him with passion. I could feel his hands, still soapy from the shampoo that was trickling between us, rub my backside while he positioned to pick me up. Next thing I knew, I was slammed a little too hard against the wall of the shower and his magnificent cock was thrust up in me, "Oh God!" I shouted as I leaned forward and bit hard on Eric's neck in surprise. To my own surprise he bit back and we drank from each other, all while he was thrusting with his vampire speed. It was all too much for me and I began to shudder all over, followed shortly by Eric.

Say what you will about vampires not needing to breathe, but Eric was panting as heavily as I was, and we both felt little aftershocks of our explosive Earthquake. When I'd recovered enough to think, I spoke, "What the hell was that!"

"I'm sorry, my lover, I got carried away. I should have been more restrained."

"Restrained? Eric, you're a fucking God and a God of fucking! Husband, you can take me like that any day of the week!"

"Sookie. We are too close. I don't want you to take any more of my blood. Not for a while." His eyes were fixed on mine.

"Eric, you are scarin' me!" I said with more of a Southern drawl than usual.

"Good. I mean to scare you. I almost didn't stop…you almost didn't stop. We can't do this, Sookie. I won't turn you by accident. I want you to make that decision when you are ready, if you are ready."

I was floored. "You really won't turn me accidentally?"

"I really won't, but please don't tease me. Are you considering being with me forever? Really forever?"

"Yes, I am . Considering. I am considering, I mean, but you're right. Not right now. I feel really intense right now. What am I feeling, Eric?"

"I'm feeling it too, Sookie. Something isn't right. Finish your shower, lover and then we'll leave. I'll pack us up." I did as I was told and we checked out and got to the car and drove off. The feeling of oppression was getting stronger. Eric told me that we were being followed.

"It's Victor."

"You know we need to kill him and the sooner the better. Got any ideas?"

"I don't want you involved. I'll do it."

"Well, that's not much of a plan! I want to participate. I was the one that was tortured and—"

"And I was the one who was held in silver and being made to feeling my wife's life drain from her! I'll do it, my way and at the right time. You will have nothing to do with it! Understood?"

"Fine—just fine! Shut me out of your world again," I said, crossing my arms, looking out of the window.

"Sookie, I give you my house," Eric said out of the blue as we pulled into his garage and break-neck speed. The garage door shut and I was carried quickly, but ceremoniously over the threshold of the kitchen door. "Welcome home, darling," Eric said kissing me quickly. As he set me down there was a knock at the door…


	6. Chapter 6 Wednesday Evening & Victor

**A/N: I apologize for taking about 4 months to throw anything on the Web. Kudos to Charlaine and her wonderful characters and thanks for letting us have our wicked ways with them! Again all, I will try to get this story on a more even keel from now on! Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Wednesday Evening and Victor Goes too Far

Eric opened the door and Pam had the strangest look on her face.

"Master, it seems I can't come in. What have you done?" inquired Pam, her eyebrow crooked.

"Try to come in," challenged Eric raising his brow in the same fashion.

"I can't," said Pam getting annoyed.

"Try harder!" Eric said, laughing.

"It's impossible…it's like this house isn't…" then it donned on her and her gazed fell on me. "You gave your house to Sookie?"

"I gave the house to my wife, yes," grinned Eric who looked over at me. He blew me a little kiss and winked.

I felt playful. "I want to try something out," I said, doing a little grinning myself. "Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation!" Out backed Eric. I jumped away from his grasp before he was able to get me. He fumed on the other side of the threshold.

"Sorry, I just had to do that," I guffawed at him. "I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Listen honey," said Pam to me in her courteous matronly drawl, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the reason I am here is because Victor is on the way over to read Eric the riot act for leaving the state without his knowledge. He's been following you and was, let's say _very angry_," said Pam with air quotes, "when you two left right under his nose. The vamp spy he had watching you has been permanently_ relieved_ of his duty, if you catch my meaning. Eric, you better hide Sookie and Eric you'd better be on your guard, he's pissed."

"Sookie, invite us both in, but Pam, you better leave…I don't want you in the middle of this, for obvious reasons."

As quickly as I could, I said, "Eric Northman, my husband, I invite you into my home. Pamela Ravensclaw, my friend and _step-daughter_, I invite you into my home," I said formally to them both, bowing per vampire custom. No sense doing anything half-assed.

Pam grinned at me and winked quickly, then took off per Eric's instructions. Eric came in immediately and kissed me. "I love it when you call me your husband. If we weren't in so much trouble, I'd take you into our bedroom and fuck you senseless for that rotten trick," he smirked.

"Hey, no potty mouth allowed in my humble abode…you never know I might rescind your invitation again!"

"I'll be good, now go—hide."

"What about my scent? Can't he smell that I'm here?"

"Good point, lover, but there's no sense rubbing his nose in it, now scoot, but before you do, whisper an invitation to Victor to let him in. He doesn't need to be here to hear it. If things get ugly, rescind his invitation. He'll never know what hit him."

I ran and hid in the bathroom behind Eric's shower curtain and listened. For a long time there was nothing to hear, just a lot of low rumbles that men make when they are talking in confidence, and then the conversation heated up a little more.

"Victor—I didn't even see Felipe when I went…" an aggravated Eric was saying for the tenth time.

"You met with him behind my back you underhanded weasel. You are trying to undermine me at every turn. I should have staked you when I had the chance, but I thought we had an understanding."

"The only understanding that we have is that I have sworn fealty to the King of Nevada and we both work for him, in different capacities. I had no argument with you until you took my wife and nearly had her killed."

"Your wife? Are you still trying to play that marriage card? I'm the only witness to your wedding and the king will never fully recognize your marriage without my sworn word. You may have beaten me at my game on that day, Eric, but I think I showed you the price for your actions. Sookie Stackhouse is now a card in _my_ back pocket and you're going to have to play _my_ way from now on way unless you want me to exercise my rights in the name of our king and take her to serve under him."

"That will never happen! Sookie is _my wife_. You witnessed our ceremony. You are bound by the same laws that I am and I have every right—"

"Every right to what, Eric? Call me out? Challenge me to a duel? Demand restitution? Oh wait, you tried that and Felipe wasn't biting. Now, I am going to tell you what is going to happen from this moment forward. You're going to stop going behind my back. You and your child will be reporting your movements to me daily. You're not to leave Shreveport without my knowing about it. You're forbidden to go to Bon Temps. You and Pam are not to speak with Sookie Stackhouse again. You're not to visit with Sookie Stackhouse under any pretense. Sookie Stackhouse will be under my _personal_ protection from now on and _I_ will be utilizing her unique abilities for my own profit. You know Eric, she's the only reason you are alive right now. She _was_ the jewel in your crown and now she's going to be the jewel in _mine_."

"I'll kill you if you touch my wife Victor!"

"Temper, temper Eric, and watch those idle threats…" there was a pause and I wasn't sure what Victor had done, but he began to chuckle devilishly. Before Eric could respond, if he was going to, Victor said, "I'll be in touch, Eric. I'll be a sport and let you tell Sookie Stackhouse that I require her presence for a meeting tomorrow at your bar. Who knows, maybe we'll hit it off as well. I hear she has a thing for vampires."

I'd heard enough and felt enough anger flowing through the bond to react. I quietly whispered, "Victor Madden, I rescind your invitation," at the same time Eric was getting ready to threaten Victor physically. I heard Eric's punch hit Victor like a side of beef and I came out of the bathroom and through the bedroom to peer through the crack in the door to see Victor staggering backward, reeling from not only Eric's capable punch, but also my well placed reverse invitation. I wanted to come out and laugh at victor, but I waited for Eric to close the door and come find me.

"I'm sorry Eric, I tipped our hand that I was here, didn't I?"

"Yes my darling wife," Eric said with his lips twitching, "but it was worth it! The look on Victor's face when I struck out at him after his little speech was priceless enough, but when he kept right on walking," and Eric burst out into such a fit of laughter that I could see red tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "that was just priceless."

"So you're not mad at me then?"

"No Sookie Northman. Not at all." And for the next couple hours he proceeded to show me how not mad at me he really was.


	7. Chapter 7 Thursday The Plot Thickens

**A/N: A couple days later than I anticipated. There are some lemony bits in here, so if you are of a squeemish, non-lemony nature, skip to the next chapter! Thanks again to Charlaine Harris for creating these fine characters we love to play with and thanks for not minding that we play!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Thursday The Plot Thickens**

Very early Thursday morning, I woke from another nightmare. I couldn't remember what it was about, but I had a niggling feeling that I had lost something very important to me. I sat up a little and reached over to feel for Eric, but, the bed was cold and empty.

I threw on one of Eric's bathrobes and tiptoed carefully around the house. I found Eric outside looking up at the stars. It was a little chilly, so I grabbed an afghan from the chair in the living room and sent out to join him. "A penny for your thoughts," I said softly.

"Is that all their worth?" he said reaching around to pull me close. He kissed the top of my head.

"No," I murmured, "their worth your weight in gold." I reached up and pecked his cheek before snuggling up next to him. We were silent for a moment, just enjoying the crisp night air and the stars. "I had another nightmare," I said out of the blue.

"I know. I could feel your restlessness. What about?"

"Waking up and finding you gone for good or me leaving forever, or something along those lines. I can't remember it exactly, but it involved us being separated. It scared me. I guess," I said sheepishly. I felt really weird talking to Eric so openly about my feelings for him. I hadn't fully shared all my feelings with anyone since Bill, and I guess I had a jaded viewpoint on the topic.

Eric chuckled softly. "I think I've had the same nightmare too—lived it actually." He hugged me a little closer and kissed my head protectively.

I couldn't shake that niggling feeling from the dream. "Eric, can Victor take me away from you, really or was that just an idle threat? For that matter, can Felipe _purposely_ not recognize our relationship and marriage…either marriage?"

"Victor is the only witness to the vampire marriage. It is his word against ours, but don't worry, lover, I have a trick up my sleeve. Remember two steps ahead…always," Eric said vacantly, obviously thinking about several things at once and only randomly paying attention to me. Suddenly he looked as if he'd thought of something. I was about to ask, but he turned quickly to me and said, "Let's go inside, you must be freezing cold out here."

"Ever the damsel in distress, that's me!" I said flippantly, rolling my eyes, but smiling.

Eric wiggled his eyebrows and scooped me up. "So my damsel, I guess you want your knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet?" He began walking into the house and toward the bedroom.

"Is my shining knight going to tell me what plan has hatched in his head? The offer of a penny is still good."

Eric came out of character and got serious setting me down on the edge of the bed. "Sookie, I am not going to tell you my plans for Victor. I told you I won't ever lie to you, I just might not tell you everything I know."

"Well, at least you're being honest with me," I said moving back under the covers, "let me know how that works out for you!" I said pulling the covers over my head like a child. I expected Eric to beg me to forgive him—to react in some way, but there was nothing but silence. After about ten minutes, I couldn't stand it any longer and I pulled the covers back. Eric was standing there grinning at me.

"I wondered how long it would take you to get curious. Please forgive me?" he asked earnestly enough that I felt I had to forgive him.

"Forgiven—this time. I don't want to be mad at you, Eric, but don't push me, okay?" As I spoke the words I felt his anger bubbling.

Eric slid into bed next to me. "Are you going to be like this all the time?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, I mean what the heck, I had been the one shut out. I turned toward him and glared.

"Sookie, it's just that every time I can't tell you something, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD," he said, poking me on the nose with each syllable, "you get mad at me and shut me out. You excel at shutting me out."

"What the fu—! I don't—I mean—I can't believe you just said that to me! I do NOT shut you out!" I said. I was so mad, I ripped the covers off Eric and over my own head and rolled away from him—shutting him out. Point to Eric. "Fine," I said rolling back over and uncovering again, "I get it, but you are doing the same thing to me that you always do. You never tell me enough of you 'secret information'," I said in air quotes, "and then I almost get killed. Can't you just tell me everything? Don't you trust me? Ever gonna?"

"I DO TRUST YOU!" Eric said through clenched teeth. "I trust you with my life, with everything, but I also have a duty to _protect _you and that means that I can't always _tell_ you everything I have planned to the nth degree, understand?"

I nodded but sarcastically said, "No!"

"Sookie, do you want to read my thoughts?" Eric asked. Now where did that come from?

"No!" I answered quickly and honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to know everything you're thinking every minute of the day. I don't want to know if you think my breasts are too small or my butt's too big. That's one thing that attracts me to your type. You're silent."

"So then you admit that you don't want to know everything I'm thinking and doing, right?"

"Right," I had to agree. Point again to Eric.

"So if I don't tell you something, that would be my personal private business, right?"

"Yes, except when that business gets me half killed."

"Or when it keeps you half alive?"

"Fine, you win again, Eric. You _always_ win," I said rolling my eyes again, but twinkling them in Eric's direction.

"Oh I win, huh?" Eric said with a keen look in his eye. Suddenly he was on top of me and quick as a wink I was naked. "If I win, I am going to claim my prize." He started with my toes, nipping at each one. By the time the littlest piggy was ready to come home, so was I, but Eric had other plans. "Sookie," he said kissing my belly button.

"Yes," I replied, raising my head a little to look at him. He wasn't looking back, so I dropped my head again and closed my eyes. Oh god! I felt his hands go a little lower under my butt and lift me up. "Yes," I said again, a little involuntarily. His tongue flicked cool inside me just once.

"Sookie, I want to send you…away…for a while," he said while darting his tongue back in and out a couple more times, masterfully curling it at just the right moment for maximum yum effect.

"Away," I said barely coherent. "Where…why?" My thighs were behaving by themselves and trying to ride Eric's face, to get tongue in just a little deeper, deeper, deep—"oh god!" I cried as I gripped the sheets. It worked and as Eric seized my hips, his fangs came out and sent me completely over the edge. While I was still recovering, Eric thrust something a little larger—well a lot larger—than his tongue in me and we both came together, shaking in each other's arms. We held each other for a long while before I spoke again. "What were you saying about sending me away?"

"We need to have a fight…" and while we were still coupled together, Eric told me everything about his idea. I didn't know if I could carry it off, but it would work brilliantly if everything went according to plan.

* * *

At Fangtasia that evening, I was tired from all our planning, but Eric invited me to dance. He seemed very distracted on the dance floor, and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked a little loudly. A few people stared.

"Nothing is wrong with me, lover," he said looking over at an attractive red head at the bar. He made eye contact with her and glamoured her from across the room. The woman came over and smiled at the two of us.

"Hello, tall blond and _well hung_," the woman said with a thick Texan accent, "my name is Roxie."

"My name is Eric, and this is Sookie, my wife."

"Well, she can watch if she wants too, or maybe she wants to play a little?" asked Roxie, tickling me behind my earlobe.

"Play? PLAY!" I shouted. "Eric, I am your wife—"

"And you will do as you are told. Into my office, _wife_!" he said, carrying me forcefully from the dance floor. "You too Roxie."

We went into Eric's office and shut the door. Eric was on me in a New York minute. Kissing me frantically on the mouth, working his way around to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe and whispering delicately into my ear, "Step One complete, lover. On to step two. I'll miss you while you are gone. BE SAFE," he finished with a growl, returning to my mouth."

"Hey can I play too?" Roxie said on cue.

Eric leaned over and gave her a big wet kiss. I was appalled and felt remorse stream through the bond. I must have sent back a bit of jealousy because Eric winked at me and pulled me toward the two of them, kissing me and fondling Roxie.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping everyone could hear it. "I will not be made a fool of and I will not do a threesome!"

"Oh yes you will!" Eric bellowed back. "You are my wife and you will do as you are told!"

"Well up yours, you high handed, womanizer! The fuck I am going to do shit like that, just so you can get your jollies; the day I do is the day I die! Consider this a divorce, asshole," I shouted. As planned, I through my ring at him. He caught it deftly, thank god!

I ran out of the building with Eric still holding Roxie in the open office doorway and went out into the night, taking my car to the airport, buying a plane ticket for a flight to Chicago. At the airport I retrieved a bag I had stored earlier in the day. I arrived in Chicago and took a cab to the train station and bought a ticket there with my credit card. I went to the bathroom and pulled out the box of hair dye I had purchased and the pair of scissors and cut my hair shorter than I'd ever had it before. I looked like a refugee from a concentration camp, mixed with a pixie. I dyed the rest of it jet black, donned some Goth looking makeup and dressed up in a couple of items that would have done my cousin Hadley proud.

I looked at the stranger in the mirror as she said, "step three complete."


	8. Chapter 8 Friday Preparations

**A/N: Sorry to have bee away so long. It is short, but maybe I'll crank out another before the weekend's out, we'll see. Thanks for reading and thanks to Charlaine Harried for allowing us to write using her characters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Friday Preparations**

Step Four was to catch a cab, despite my purchased train ticket, and go to the nearest Greyhound station using only the cash that Eric had given me from the safe at _his_, now technically _my_, house. I had to remain off the grid from here on out, no cell phone use, no credit transactions that would be traced by the FBI. I knew they were watching me 24/7 and were tracing all my calls and tracking my every move. I felt very Jason Bourne about this identity switch.

The ride from Chicago to Dallas, Texas, was uneventful, but exhausting as I let my shields down fully to listen to everyone on the bus. I was able to determine that no one on the bus was looking for me or spying on me. In fact, most people thought I was scary enough looking to not sit next to. Fine by me!

The Greyhound I caught took my new elfin-looking self to Texas, by way of several dusty, off-the-beaten-track, mid-America towns so small they would barely make the Rand-McNally cut, to find Barry the Bellboy. As I closed in on the Dallas coffee house, where his brains waves were strongest, I reached out to him mentally to inquire if he'd been spied on by the FBI. _"Barry Horowitz? Barry the Bellboy?"_ I asked in thought with my shields fully down.

"_Sookie,"_ he responded. _"Sookie Stackhouse?"_

"_Look Barry, sorry to barge in on you like this, but I'm in trouble and I need your help!"_

"_Where are you? You must be close. Within a hundred miles or so?"_ That made me laugh! I was looking at him across the coffee house where he was having his morning brew. His face had aged considerably since I saw him last, was that only a year or so ago? _"What's so funny?"_

"_You are! You look just about the same as you always did,"_ I thought hinting that I could see him.

"_Where _are_ you!"_ He began looking around to see if he could see me.

"_Barry, stop looking so suspicious. I'm about two tables over and three up from where you are, enjoying an espresso and reading the New York Times. I'm not looking at you right now and I want you to be casual about looking over in my direction too much. I'll explain later, but for now just trust me! Okay?"_

"_Sure,"_ he thought. _"What have you done to your hair? Have y'all gone Goth or something?"_

"_Or something,"_ I thought back at him and proceeded to recap what had gone on since I last saw him in Rhodes.

I had no choice but to trust him—let him know what was going on. As it turned out, things weren't going to well for him in Texas since the king was injured, so he was looking to break free from that situation and make a clean break of it.

"So the FBI hasn't caught up with you yet?"I asked Barry as he let me into his hotel room. I handed him the money that he'd expended on the room. We needed a place to talk out loud, without fear of being overheard and since Barry wasn't being followed, and I knew I hadn't been, I thought a hotel room would be just the place. I was hoping Barry had gotten over his "thoughts" about me from when we were last in Rhodes. Turns out he had.

"No," Barry replied, "I haven't heard anything. I let my shields down most of the time, naturally, since I am being paid to do so, or at least was when the King was doing better. Now, the money isn't as good and his new second doesn't really care to have me around, just in case I might be up to something. So, thanks for keeping me from the FBI. I had no idea, but I've seen the X-files and I don't really want to be setting up residence in some Area 51 locale any time soon, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah," I said relieved that he wasn't mad at me shielding him from those people, "I could just see us being mated to produce a race of little telepaths…"

"Well now, that might be a different story! I wouldn't mind the mat-" was as far as he got with that statement.

"Need I remind you that I am married to one of the oldest, most jealous-type, and strongest vamps around?"

"Yes, actually you do! You're married?"

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you, just a few days ago, we got married legally, but according to Eric, who duped me into a ceremony from his vampire culture, we've been married for several months—shortly after Rhodes, as a matter of fact."

"No shit! Sookie! You married Eric Northman?"

"Yes, Eric Northman is my husband. I am Sookie Northman now, and we are wasting precious time right now. Can I trust you to help me? Eric and I will make it very much worth your while. Are you in?"

"How worth my while, and what would I be getting into?"

I sighed, "_Extremely_, worth your while, several thousand dollars worth, and basically—well, murder and mayhem?"

"Only you Sookie, only you!" He said rolling his eyes, "Okay. I'm in, but no killing humans, only vamps. A guy has his standards, you know."

"Good to hear-glad you have standards-and it is only one vamp we are after-" I said leaving the thought open ended for more questions.

"Which vampire?"

"Victor Madden."

* * *

A short time after our plan was discussed, Barry and I fell asleep-separate beds of course!. I dreamt of Eric. He was in battle mode, and oddly in full Viking regalia, with his hair in those intricate braids I like so much. Around him was an aura of white light. In front of him was a shadow, dark and murky. He kept calling my name, over and over, and I screamed his name back, but neither of us could hear each other. I dreadful feeling came over me as the black shadow pulled its arm back and ran Eric through with this sword.

"Eric!" I screamed as I woke up. Barry woke up with that too and came to my bedside to comfort me. I was shaking like a leaf.

"Sookie, what happened was a dream, you'll be alright," he said stroking my hair and my back to calm me, just like Gran used to do.

"It was too real, Barry, way too real," I said hysterically, "I just saw my husband get killed."

"But it didn't really happen, did it? Just a dream, right? The black shadow didn't kill him," he said still stroking my back.

"Barry, I never mentioned what happened in the dream."

"I know you didn't Sookie, I dreamed the same thing. I think I was honing in on your dream while you were sleeping. I saw everything and felt everything too. Listen, I know you are worried about Eric, so if you are bonded with him, why don't you check and see what's going on? Is he all right?"

That made a certain amount of sense and yes Eric felt just fine and dandy. In fact he seemed to be feeling a little too fine and dandy if you asked me, so I sent him a little chastising anger feeling down the pipeline to put him in his place. A second later, I got a blast of love and warmth back, and a little horniness too! I quickly move away from Barry, lest he get a sense of it!

"Thanks Barry. I think Eric is okay. I don't like getting dreams like that. I think they are premonitions. We need to get back to Shreveport as soon as possible. I think Eric is close to being in huge trouble.

* * *

With that, we took Barry's car back to his house and got him some clothing and essentials and hit the road again. I hate travelling this much, but at least this time, I had someone to talk to. I missed that the most on the journey to Dallas. One the way, I confided in Barry, telling him about Hunter and my cousin, Hadley and my brother.

"I wonder why we are the only three telepaths," Barry wondered mid-way along the I-20 from Dallas to Shreveport.

"I think there must be more. It must be genetic and I wonder if we are distantly related."

Barry looked askance at me. "Do you want to get a DNA test? Check out the alleles—see if they match up?" It was an intriguing thought, but I told him I'd pass for now. "Well, you let me know if you ever want to know and I'll send you a cheek swam."

"Charming," I said as I looked at him to find him grinning and stifling a laugh. I hit his arm. I relaxed and thought to myself how nice it was to have a friend to confide in, one that understood my brain.

"_My thoughts exactly!"_ thought the friend in return.


	9. Chapter 9 Saturday Barry the Cell Phone

**Chapter 9 Saturday Night & Barry the Human Cell Phone**

Barry and I arrived at the Old Shreveport Motel across the street from Fangtasia, while the sun was still high in the sky. We'd planned it that way so that I could wear my sun glasses—better to be incognito—into the building while he got us a room. I stayed in the background, pretending to be a Fangbanger/tourist girlfriend while Barry did his thing. He came away from the counter with two keys and a big bottle of the faux TrooBlud, the orange flavored red soda that mimicked the real stuff and a weird look on his face.

Because of his look, I stifled a laugh until the room door shut behind us, and then I let it out, "What the hell is that for?"

Barry was beside himself, "They think we are on a honeymoon after a quickie wedding. And this is their version of champagne."

"Why?" I snorted.

"Because we are across the street from Fangtasia—only reason!"

"Oh my word!" I sighed, finally stopping my laughing. I was tired and I think I was nervous laughing so I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Oh Barry, I needed to laugh a little. That felt good, but now let's get to brass tacks and find out just what is going on."

Barry and I had stopped at the equivalent of a "Goths-R-Us" store along the highway on the way into town. He jumped in the shower to wash up and was out again in about five minutes, wrapped in a towel. He plunked himself down on the stool as I took some of my moose and dark boot black and slicked his hair up into spikes, applied his white based and dark makeup and then he went back into the bathroom to change into the skin tight pants and ripped black t-shirt. When he came out he said, "So how do I look?" and he did a little spin.

I rolled my eyes, "Just fine Barry, just fine, but remember that Goths don't pirouette, and you might be able to pull this off! Are you ready for Project Cell Phone?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I know the drill, line up with the rest of the crowd and hand Pam my license with a note from you telling her to let me in. Once I am in, Eric knows to look for me and at that point, he'll motion for me to come to his booth to talk business. Once I am established, you and Eric can begin your conversation."

"Right and while you're in there, I am going to be watching from the motel window and look for whomever is going in and out of the club and see if I recognize anyone who looks suspicious, i.e. Victor or one of his henchmen. On the inside, Eric will let you know if the FBI agent who has been tailing me shows up. Barry, thanks for doing this!" I said as I threw my arms around him.

"No problem Sook. Thank you for helping me understand my potential instead of fighting my gift."

I hugged him, "_You're welcome, now go and be safe, okay?"_

"_Ten four!"_

"_Barry?" I asked as he was walking toward the bar._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't say ten four…don't even think it!"_

He turned back to me with a big grin, "_Hardee har har—think it—like I've never heard that before! Man, if I had a nickel…" _and with that he walked to the end of the line that had already formed at Fangtasia's door.

I closed the curtain and got ready with my binoculars ready to see if I could catch a glimpse of anyone I recognized. Barry checked in every half hour or so as planned. He made it to the front of the line by 9 p.m. as planned. We didn't want to appear as if he could simply waltz into the club at any old time as that would have drawn a little attention from the wrong crowd.

I watched as he walked up to Pam and handed her the ID card and the note. She gave him the same disdain as she would any other "vermin" and never gave him a second glance. Unless you were really looking, you would have missed the switch when Pam slipped Barry the instructions that Eric had written out for him.

"_Okay Doll, I'm in!" _thought Barry as he walked to the bar and out of my sight. I noticed the gaze of a tall, out-of-place, faux Goth wannabe following Barry into the bar. I also noticed how he looked up at the tops of the buildings across the street and held his hand up to his wrist as he mumbled something at it. A second later, he touched his fingers to his ear and gazed with that unfocused stare that someone gets when they are on the phone. Yup definitely FBI.

"_Barry, you've got a pair of eyes on you. Do you remember a really tall Gothed-up guy about five behind you in line?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well, he's FBI and he's made you as a person of interest, or at least I assume so since he made a call out to his people, who by the way, are on the roof tops across the street. There could be more, but I can't tell."_

"_Drop your guard down Sookie and focus. I think you've spent so much of your life building up shields, you forget that it is okay to let them go for a while. When we have more time, I'll teach you a few of the tricks I taught myself."_

"_All right already, spare me the lecture, who's been at this longer than you?"_

"_Only because you are older!" _I could tell he was just teasing to lighten the mood.

"_Rub it in—all right, let's just get back to this job of ours and see what we can fish out. I'm going to focus on the guy in line and see if I can pick up anything."_

"_Okay Sook, I'll be in touch in a little while, or sooner if need be-Barry over and out!"_

I rolled my eyes. Barry sure was getting into this spy business. I closed my eyes and breathed out. I wish I could get a message to Pam to reject that FBI guy in line, but there was no way to do that right now. I relaxed a little and let my guard down and heard a lot of stuff I didn't want to from the people in line.

"…_thong is creeping up my ass, I don't know why I let Jennifer talk me into wearing…" _Next!

"…_hope I can get that gorgeous Mr. January to fall for me now that he's dumped his blond bimbo. I wonder if I look slutty enough."_ Oh joy! "You BITCH! That's MY husband," I said out loud even though no one was around to hear—I wanted to rip her to shreds. Slutty looking—indeed. Glad she didn't know that Eric didn't go for slutty looking.

"…_loving this new device…hate this makeup-getting a rash... spotted another telepath, but I don't think he recognized me as FBI…hello mamma-device picking up another telepath in the area…" _Oh Shit, they can track us?

"_Barry!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Do something for me…put your shield up for five minutes…as strongly as you can and no contact and no reading, okay? I want to test a theory because I think we are being followed. Got it? Five minutes exactly—on my mark—GO."_

"_Got it."_

I focused on the FBI agent in line. He suddenly looked confused, "_…what the hell, now there's only on signal…" _I smiled in satisfaction as the agent held his wrist up again and looked to the top of the motel, "_…it's coming from the hotel!"_ OOPS! Time to shut up shields for a while. I watched, highly entertained, as the FBI agent banged his device again and again, shaking it in frustration. I also watched as Pam carded the man and bared her fangs at him. He cowed, and slunk past her in a low slouch. You've gotta love Pam!

Five minutes had elapsed, so I let me shields down and told Barry what I knew, "_Barry, listen carefully and quickly. I want you to tell Eric, somehow, to glamour that FBI agent and find the one on the roof of this motel and glamour him too. We need to send them home to their mammas without killing them, but they need to forget all about us. Oh, and retrieve that device…I want to take a look at it! Okay? And tell Eric I love him and to send me something through the bond when he receives your message. Got all that?"_

"_Got it. Barry out!"_

* * *

About five minutes later, I felt an enormous sense of anger, followed by a burst of happiness. Yup message received all right, so I contacted Barry again, "_Is everything okay?"_

"_Being taken care of as we speak, but we'll have to be on the lookout for more of those devices. Eric is going to call Bill and ask him to take a look at it. Listen, I'm going to hang out for a while, but I will have me shields up for a while. Eric thinks everything will be okay for tonight and says for you to get some rest. He feels you are tired."_

"_I am. If it isn't to awkward for you, please tell him I love him and I miss him."_

"_Will do. Barry out."_

I could feel the love being passed along the pipelines of the bond a few minutes later and I knew Barry, true to his word, had delivered my message. Feeling the exhaustion of the day, I decided to take a shower and clean off some of that grime. I started the water from the tap, got it to the right warm-to-hot temperature, and pulled the little shower button up and heard the familiar swoosh of water up the shower pipe. Thinking Barry might be back sooner than later, I took my clothes off and put them in my bag and got my PJs out and laid them on the counter along with my toothbrush, hairbrush and makeup for the morning. I did my nightly ablution ritual before I got in the shower so that I could just jump in my jammies and head for bed right after.

As I stepped into the shower, I felt a sense of relief that I could wash away some of the day. The water was nice and hot and I had my shields up, so no one was bothering me. I was practicing some meditation routines and feeling very relaxed.

"Mind if I join you? I'm feeling a little dirty…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and hope this keeps you interested. Next chapter coming soon! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 Saturday Night Fever

**A/N: Sorry about the coitus interuptus cliffhanger I left you with. I got caught up doing family things and that was a good stopping point for that chapter. The next one will take a little longer to construct as I am trying to guide back to my original ideas. Sometimes those characters take me down the garden path a bit! Speaking of characters, they aren't mine at all, but belong to the lovely personnage of Charlaine Harris. Enjoy this lemon meringue pie chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 Saturday Night Fever**

"Mind if I join you? I'm feeling a little dirty…" said Eric with a wicked grin.

"GAH!" I squeaked as I covered by boobs with one arm and my below bits, a la fig leaf with the opposite hand. "Err-Ickkk!" I scolded, "You gave me the fright of my life. What are you doing here?"

Again with the grin.

I backed up a little, as I noticed he was wearing the suit God gave him and nothing more—breathtaking as usual. "Hi," I said a little sheepishly batting my eyelashes, "can I help you?"

Eric stepped in, still grinning and said, "Excuse ma'am, have you seen my wife?"

I sagged a little, "That bad, huh?" referring to my new coif.

"On the contrary, lover, your new do is very exciting. Look," he said, taking my hand and putting on his gracious plenty, "see how excited I am?"

Umm. Yeah? "So you like it then?"

"Apparently so," he said inching closer and closer to me. "Let me wash your back for you and you can tell me how your day went."

Oh Boy! "Sure, Eric," I said nonchalantly like I gave a rip, which I did of course. "Just make sure you get everything this time. I'm feeling awfully dirty from the road trip, and I think you missed a few spots last time we showered." The previously caressing hands stopped for a moment, so I looked back to see why. "Something the matter?"

Eric was lost in thought and then a split second later, his eyes met mine. "No lover, you're mistaken, I didn't miss washing _any_ part of you last time."

I turned to face him. "I was kidding." I stretched up to kiss him on the nose. "You're kinda cute when I tease you."

"Tease me huh? Well, two can play at that game you know," he said with a malevolent eye.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing special," and with that, he turned me around and resumed washing my back. "So your day?"

"Nothing of note. Barry and I woke up and…" I paused, thinking Eric might take offense the reference of another man in the same bedroom as me. When nothing happened, I continued. "…we had breakfast."

My back was now clean as a whistle, and felt Eric's large presence on it as he reached his soapy hands around to wash my front. His hands moved first across my belly, cool and slippery. I shut my eyes in enjoyment and savored the moment.

"And then what did you do?" Eric asked, innocently as his right hand slipped lower down, lower down, and then back up very slowly, meanwhile his left hand had found a happy home on my left breast where the finger tips were just caressing my nipple. "Sookie?"

"MMmmhh…oh yeah, after breakfast we…" I began as the hands slowly and masterfully switched positions and did the same thing over again. Concentrate Sookie! I began again, "…after breakfast we hit the road, and then, oh God!" Eric had suddenly grabbed me by both breasts and lifted me up against his chest and slipped inside me, rocking rhythmically. I was on the edge…just one more…and then he was out, before I came.

"Oh God?" Eric asked innocently. "What did God do on your journey, Sookie?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Eric, why did you stop, I was so close!" I said a little angry.

"I'm not done with my job yet. There are arms and legs left to do, not mention feet. Can't forget the feet!" he almost sang.

"Fine _wash_ my arms _and_ legs _and_ feet and see if I care!" I spat and thrust my hands at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, my wife," he scolded as he washed my arms and my feet, then he began on my legs from the bottom up, with the bar of soap itself, tracing it up and down slowly, first the calves and then the knees and then the upper thighs. Then he stopped and looked up at me to see if I was still watching, "What did you do after you hit the road?"

My arms crossed and I spat, "Then we bought Goth costume stuff at the "Goths-R-Us" store along the highway and came straight here. It was a long and dusty trip. I've been travelling for days and I just want to get to bed, okay?"

"My sentiments exactly," he said as he lifted my out of the shower, forgoing the towels. Ripping the covers down on the bed, he laid me gently down and said, "Mrs. Northman, you are a fine woman to look at. You are beautiful and cute as a button when you are mad. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." He traced his fingers over my nipples and down my legs, all the time staring deeply into my eyes. "You're so fragile and I don't want to hurt you, but Sookie, I want to take you hard and make you scream my name and scream that you are mine. Again," and he lick the tip of my hard nipple, "and again," and he licked the other nipple, "and again." And then he was in me.

All that night he took me over and over again, each time making me scream his name in pleasure before allowing me my just deserts, then settling me back down again. In between times, we talked, kissed, cuddled, until it was time for him to leave before the dawn's sun came to claim him.

Exhausted, I slept in all day and dreamed of Eric, my husband, my lover, my friend. I woke in the stupor that you get from sleeping too much. I thought I was still in a dream, and I moved to rub my eyes, but my arms were bound. I panicked a little and really woke—to two faces staring down at me.

"Good work Lattesta," said Victor.

"Thank you master."


	11. Chapter 11 And to the Victor

**Chapter 11 And to the Victor…**

"How are you feeling my dear?" asked Victor, still peering over me. I struggled to look around to see where I was, but I wasn't able to move my head from side to side. I tried to fight this feeling of being held down but the more I struggled, the more constricted I felt. "Shh, shh, shh now Sookie. Don't struggle, it only makes it worse," tutted Victor

I could barely speak, but I was able to get out a couple words, "You bastard Victor!" before I felt out of breath. The aforementioned bastard laughed loudly at that as did his equally bastardly minion FBI Agent Lattesta. "I see you found yourself a pet," I spat quickly with my final breath.

Victor laughed again, "Oh I see what Eric saw in you. You are too precious for words!" Wait a minute, saw? What Eric saw? I closed my eyes and reached out into the bond to see if I felt Eric, but I came up empty. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain beginning in my back and wrapping itself around my shoulders and embracing me. I screamed and then it went away, but I was left panting and sweaty. "Oh, my dear, I see you met my little friend I like to call electricity. You know electricity one of the most curious, yet useful things know to man. It is wild, yet harnessable; invisible, yet all around; intangible, yet easily felt. Would you like to feel it again?"

"Shut up you pi—" and I was about to say, "pig," but I was cut off by yet another sharp pain, this a little worse than the first accompanied by a soft buzzing noise. An involuntary scream issued from my throat.

"Tsk-tsk-You know manners are a virtue," scolded Victor.

"Wh-what do you want from me, Victor. I know it was you that was involved in torturing me the first time. What did I ever do to you!" I was made to scream again, and then the world went black.

* * *

I dreamed of singing choirs and church bells. "Hello darling!" said a familiar voice. Was I dead?

"Gran," I cried, "Oh Gran, I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. So much has happened since you died. You know Jason was married for a spell, and I just got married to—"

"Oh dear, better not say the 'word,'" said Gran sounding worried. This didn't sound a whole lot like my Gran…

"What word?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

"Oh now, you know! The secret word…" she said conspiratorially.

"You know don't really know what word you mean," I replied the suspicious voice, "now I was telling you that I married this wonderful man named Eri-" I screamed and woke up back in the room with Victor Madden, looking angrily at me.

"I told you never to say that name again!" he screamed at me. "You will obey me!"

Then I remembered where I was and what I was doing. Victor was trying to brainwash me into hating my husband, "**E-R-I-C**," I spat at him and was rewarded with a bucket of ice water tossed on me, then another zap of Mr. Franklin's finest and again it was lights out.

* * *

"Hello Gran? Are you out there?" I searched for her familiar voice, for some comfort if nothing else, but hopefully for some answers too.

"Hello darling. I'm here."

I was floating in the air at a hundred miles an hour, yet not registering movement. "Umm…Gran?" I asked, "Where's here?"

"We are in between thoughts and ideas. No one thinks to go there, so no one knows we are here—they can't monitor us here."

In my stupor, I couldn't think what to say, "Are we trespassing? Am I dead?"

Gran laughed at that. "No, Sookie. It good to hear you again, but you know what? It isn't your time yet," she said in her sweet voice, "You need to cooperate with the Master until you can get enough distance to break away," came a voice a little deeper and very much not Gran's.

"Huh?" I heard myself say both in that realm and in the real one as I came back into my senses more and more.

"_I said you have to cooperate a little to get a little leeway. Got it Sookie?"_ The voice was familiar.

"_Who's there? You're not Gran!"_

"_No, I'm not Gran, whoever that is…don't panic, it attracts too much attention. It's me Barry. Are you tied up?"_

"_Yes, but not with rope, I'm bound magically somehow, you?"_

"_Same thing. I can't get free," _Barry said. I struggled. There had to be a way out of this, I thought to myself. _"Yes, there is Sookie," _said Barry to me through thought, answering my self-reflection. _"I'm sorry, honey, but you're going to have to play to Victor's needs."_

"_His _needs?_"_

"_Yes, his wants his desires. You have to let him think he's in control. The more he thinks he's in charge, the more we become in charge, understand?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Sookie, I have to go in a few minutes, I feel myself waking up more and I won't be able to communicate any more. Please listen carefully. Don't mention Eric as it only seems to antagonize him. Keep Victor thinking he's in charge and that his tactics are working on you. I'll do the same and we'll try to meet up later, one way or another, got it?"_

"_I get it…but Barry, where is everyone else? What happened to Er-"_

"_Don't even think his name, it's too dangerous…gotta go now Sook," _said Barry and then I was left in my own little world, think about the conversation and what happened. I had to hand it to him. It was a plan to get the better of Victor and try to get away from him and then I would be able to think of Eric and how to find him. Why wasn't he finding me? Come to think of it, why can't I feel him? I can't go through this again! _"ERIC—I NEED YOU!" _I screamed in my head. I felt another zap and it woke me up, this time though, I was wide awake!

Victor was standing over me again, with Agent Lattesta next to him, peering at me and fiddling with a controller device like the one I saw when I was in the hotel. "So my dear, you've decided to join us again, how lovely! Isn't that lovely Lattesta?"

"Yes Master, lovely." That's right, I remembered, I am supposed to play up to Victor's master needs and see if I can't get out of my little predicament. So far, he wasn't trying to eat me, like the last time I was being held hostage and being tortured at his behest…glass half full? Barry told me to play it up, and that was my best bet, and his too.

"Good morning…" I began pausing to see the reaction I would get.

A pleasant one, I guess, as Victor smiled. "It's actually evening, my dear," he corrected.

Be pleasant Sookie, you can do it! I encouraged myself. "Yes Victor, good evening. How are you tonight?"

"Yes," he said eyeing me carefully confirming something to himself, "I am doing the same as I always am. Vampires don't change, but apparently humans do—on a dime, as you say." He continued to eye me suspiciously. "Tell me, why the change in attitude?"

"Well," I said thinking quickly, "I apologize for forgetting my manners—my Gran taught me better. May I ask you a question Victor?"

"Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, call me Master, and you may ask me your question."

Oh-Kay-Then. "Master, why have you brought me here and tied me up?"

"You are here, my dear, because I desired you to be here. I will be taking over the state soon, Eric will be gone soon," I caught my breath and thanked the Lord that Eric was all right for now, "and you will become bonded to me soon and do my bidding now. That is why you are here. You are tied up because I don't want you to run."

"Where am I?"

"Where am I—what?" Victor corrected with a patient grin.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and smiled sweetly instead, "Where am I, Master?"

"Oh that's like music to my ears—Master—I will never tire of it. When I am king, perhaps I shall make you my queen. Would you like that?"

Umm. NO! "Sounds just lovely, Master," I lied through clenched teeth. "May I ask you for a little favor?"

"So long as you are pleasant, you may ask."

"May I go to the bathroom?" Hey it would get me out of the binding agent, and maybe once out, I might stay out—who knows!

"Certainly, Lattesta, let Miss Stackhouse out of her bonds and please escort her to the bathroom."

"Thank you!"

* * *

The trip to the bathroom was a bust as far as escape routes were concerned, but at least I got to relieve myself. I'd been holding it forever! I was escorted in a different direction than before. Lattesta had put handcuffs on me when I was released from my bonds, but had taken them off for me to use the toilet. They were snapped back on the moment I was done washing my hands. "We don't want our Master's prize to get away, now do we?" he said.

As we entered the room, my heart sank and I was filled with dread. The room was filled with red…bordello-brothel red. In the center of the room was a giant four poster bed with a canopy of, you guessed it, red crushed velvet and the bed even had red steps to climb up onto it. I was so busy looking around, I didn't notice that Lattesta slipped out the door until I heard it locking from the outside. There were no windows or other doors and from the sound it made when it shut, the door was made of metal. The room was inescapable.

"My dear," said Victor with a big grin on his face, "are those hand cuffs hurting you?"

"I don't appreciate them," I said honestly.

Victor sighed, "I don't appreciate them…?"

"Master, I don't appreciate them Master," I corrected myself. This Master thing was getting old pretty fast.

"Beautiful," said Victor eyeing my body up and down as he stood in front of me with the key to the cuffs in his fingers. "I'll let you out of the hand cuffs, but first we need to trust one another. You've been much better behaved than I had anticipated so far. I don't know whether to view that as a disappointment or not since I was so looking forward to breaking you into submission, but I promise I will only reprimand you if you are a naughty girl."

OMG, what a pervert! I thought in my head, but I played along. "Well, you'll just have to teach me how to be a good girl then won't you…Master," I said.

"Good. We understand on another then. I'm going to kiss you now," he said and leaned in.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for the direction this chapter has taken. The next one isn't going to be to many reader's liking either (very Victor-centric), so if you want to skip the next one, that's fine. It's half written and I'll post it soon. If you read, please let me know what you think so far-thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 goes the Sob Story

** A/N: As you guessed, this was pretty much a whole chapter broken into two smaller ones for better publishing. It will be a little longer to put together the next one, but I have the title for it and it will be a fun one...read on and enjoy (characters are by Charlaine Harris and thanks for letting us run with our imaginations!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12…goes the Sob Story**

He was the sloppiest kisser in the world…like a thousand first kisses gone wrong all happening at once. "Now, Sookie, my dear, tell me how much you liked it!" he demanded eagerly.

Oh Jesus FUCK! Was he serious? How much I liked it? "It was very nice," I said trying to hide my emotions which ran from disgusted to mirthful.

"Very well, very well then. Trust," he mumbled as he took the key and undid my handcuffs. I immediately pulled my hands in front of me and began to rub my wrists. Victor flinched with the motion. I looked up at him and suddenly felt a little sorry for the bastard. Trust…hmmm—maybe I could use this to my advantage, I thought to myself.

"Master," I asked hesitantly, "now that we trust one another, please tell me why you had me tortured and nearly killed." I wanted to know, before I killed him. The answer surprised me.

"It was the takeover. You were meant to be mine. I was promised you in the takeover and Quinn was supposed to deliver you to me, but Eric was always getting in the way. Don't you see?"

"No I don't see!...(Master," I added in a little late.)

Victor looked exasperated that I didn't understand right away, but wanted to be patient, explaining himself to me, like he really wanted me to be comfortable with the answer, like he needed to have me see the reason behind his actions. "Come and sit next to me on my bed," he said climbing the stairs and patting the bed next to him, "and I will explain to you, my dear."

And so Victor began, "Felipe promised me that I could have you for my very own," and at this point he began holding my hand and patting it affectionately. "I'd noticed you at the summit in Rhodes—so beautiful and talented—," he patted my face and began stroking my dark black hair(—vomit, vomit, vomit), "and Felipe needed my help in taking Sophie Anne down after the hotel explosion had weakened her status sufficiently, so once the takeover went down, and my end of the bargain was fulfilled, it was decided that I could have my prize. We tried to negotiate with Eric, since he'd stated he had a claim on you, but he wouldn't give you up unless you decided to have Quinn—you see that would have taken Eric's claim to you away from him and would have left you up for grabs." Well, that explained a lot. I remember how much I had hated that Eric tricked me into marrying him, but good old Pam had been right…he really had saved my skin!

Victor continued, "Quinn sent a formal offer to you after the king encouraged him to do so, knowing full well the implications, should you choose Quinn. I carried that message from the king to Eric the day you came to his office. I didn't know how he got you to pledge the knife to him. It was very clever of him as he had obviously duped both of us. I could tell right away that you didn't want to be with him. Your actions spoke louder than your words, but with you two officially pledged each other, I had no choice but to retreat. I sent Quinn to collect you from your home and plead to you, but Eric barged in and ruined the evening I had planned." Victor's hands were squeezing mine a little too hard now. "You know I sat outside your house that night and I had to listen to Eric making love to you. You were his biggest, perhaps his only Achilles heel. He loved you and you hated him, although, you little vixen, you seemed to like his body just fine. I've often admired his prowess with women and have watched his work for many years." Victor paused and looked at me.

The pressure on my hands was intensely painful. "Master, please, you are hurting my hands."

The pressure stopped, but there was no apology and Victor's mood had change almost imperceptibly. He continued more tersely than before. "And that little stunt you pulled, saving the King's life! I spent a lot of time working with Seibert, planting the seeds of anger in him over the loss of his queen and maker. I pointed that loaded gun in the direction of the King who was meant to die that day and Eric too, but you had to play the part of the heroine and save the day and earn the King's respect and protection too. I didn't know at the time how you'd know that Eric needed your help, but now I know about the bond, and it all makes sense to me.

"Your biggest mistake, however, was not taking Eric seriously. He could have protected you from me, but you were so busy trying to avoid being owned by him, but you asked for protection from the King instead…and that allowed me a window…a very small window of opportunity to allow me to express to you how much I can hurt and destroy you when you are naughty. You are now mine Sookie. I am your Master. You will obey. Now," he announced a little louder and more masterfully as he pushed me back on the bed, "I am going to take you."

With vampire speed, he had my clothing off and thrown about the room before I knew what was happening. He shed his own equally as fast and I could see his cock not standing at attention as I imagined it should have been for a man who had just announced that he was going to take a woman. Instead, it was just hanging there like a dead snake. He saw me looking down there and he began to stroke himself while looking in my eyes. "Trust," he said again. "Sookie, I want you to make me hard," and he lay down next to me on the bed and took my hand and made me rub his dick, guiding me up and down, "oh yes, that's it, that's it!" And without preamble, he slipped inside of me, pumping up and down. Of course I wasn't enjoying it, but I had promised to act submissive to try to escape. I was acting…this wasn't real. This is what I repeated over and over again.

I was so stunned by all this, I simply lay there eyes open, not moving, staring at Victor, and his inept lovemaking ways. Now I've only been with three men, one only once, but all had been very skilled lovers, each with his own moves and technique, in the case of two; this technique had been honed over decades, centuries. This vampire was different. I was being raped, don't get me wrong, and I wasn't liking this at all, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy. He was acting like a teenager who'd never been with a…

"Victor?"

"Master, my naughty girl, call me Master," he said, still pumping away.

"Sorry, Master, but I was thinking about trust," I didn't know if I should walk this route, but I did anyway.

He stopped and looked at me, and I could feel his dick inside me shrinking, "URGHHHH!" he exclaimed, smacked the bed sheet and rolled off me. "Why did you _do_ that! I was getting close to feeling it!"

"Feeling what?" I asked innocently.

"An…I'd rather not say!"

"Trust, Master, trust…feeling what?" I pried again.

Deep sigh. "An orgasm. I've never had one."

I was shocked, "What never? Not even when you were human?"

"No…I was impotent…bad case of the mumps as a child. I could only ever get so far and then it shrank. I met Felipe one day as a young man walking home from the pub. He confronted me and said he would make all my wildest dreams come true if I would apprentice as his assistant. I accepted on the spot, without even asking his name. He asked me what my dream was and I explained. He told me what he was and that I would never have to worry about that problem again and then he took me. He used me for his own sexual satisfaction, but was very disappointed in my inability to satisfy him in return. He pitied me and tried to find various cures for me, gypsy magic, voodoo, women, but nothing worked. Nothing until I saw you in Rhodes at that trial," he lifted his head and looked at me and in all seriousness, he said, "You made me hard, my dear, and I knew I had to have you for my very own, but there was always some other guy in the way, buzz buzz buzz line drones around their queen…Bill, Quinn, Alcide, and Sam, interchangeable in your esteem, but always Eric, ever patient and tolerating Eric, there to catch you when you fall, there to fuck you, and there pick up the pieces.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance, but Felipe forbade me to do so, but what I could do was torture you. That action was twofold. I could get back at him to always getting in my way and I could get back at you for always running to _him_ and for loving _him_, for trusting_ him_, for fucking _him_ at night…when you should be fucking _me_!" And with that last little tirade, Victor began to cry.

I sat there stunned for a moment. To this day, I can't tell you what came over me. I leaned up to Victor's red tear stained face and kissed him. I could feel him getting hard all on his own. I went down on him, nipping all the way down his chest until I came to my goal and then gently swallowing his cock (which wasn't very large by the way) until I could taste a little salt coming from the tip. I immediately straddled him and thrust myself down on him and growled and bit him all the time rocking back and forth with frenzy. I felt his hands suddenly squeeze my butt and he exclaimed, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" and he bit me carelessly on my shoulder, drawing blood. I bit back on his neck and sucked hard. A moment or two later, he came.

We sat there for several moments, me plotting my next move and Victor stroking me back and going on and on about what a goddess I was in the bedroom. Barf! "Master?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear, my love."

"I need to freshen up a bit, can you let me out to use the toilet?"

"Certainly, I'll call for Lattesta," he said as he was about to press a button on the intercom by the bed.

"Master, trust me to go to the bathroom alone, please?" I asked, batting my eyes at him. He was so smitten that he let me out the door. "Thank you. I'll be back in a moment," I said simpering at him.

"I'll be waiting," he responded in a dreamy voice.

The door shut. I walked along the hallway to the bathroom, used the toilet, and on the way back ran into Eric who was experiencing a few anger issues.


	13. Chapter 13 Sunday Morning

**A/N: Let me apologize to those many people who didn't like the last chapter. It read a little more disgusting, after being posted, than I had really intended to make it seem and it kind of came out the wrong way. You'll see it was all for naught anyway as you read below. I value your readership and beg your forgiveness for the ickiness of it. It will all play out in the end. This is a kinder gentler chapter. Enjoy! (As always, thanks to Ms. Harris who owns the characters.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Sunday Morning**

"Took you long enough to find me!" I snarled at Eric. "Do you know what I had to go through?"

"Sookie? Lover are you even awake?" asked Eric with a bewildered look on his face.

"Wuh!" I responded sleepily only half aware of where I was…"Eric?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"On why you were angry with me in your sleep," he said kissing the end of my nose.

"I was?" I said still a little groggy. "Well what did I say," I asked him, baffled.

"You were complaining about me taking a long time to find you and you wondered if I knew what you had to go through. Where you dreaming about being tortured again?" he asked in a disappointed sounding way. I had forgiven him to a certain degree, but it was really hard to forgive him totally.

I thought about it, now that my head was becoming clearer. "It was a bad dream, but I can't remember everything exactly. Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise. I like hearing about your dreams. They are so vivid, so interesting…"

"…and weird?"

"Usually," he said holding me closer. "Go ahead and tell me your story." I felt a bit awkward as I began remembering what when on in the dream, and although Eric was cuddling me, the mood in the room seemed a bit tense.

I began. "I woke up thinking it was the next day. What day is it?" I paused in a panic. "Did you leave and go away and come back?"

Eric chuckled. "I've been next to you all the time, holding you while you slept and...why?"

"I just needed to make sure. You know how sometimes dreams feel too real?"

"From what I remember, proceed," he said trailing a finger along my side, making me shiver.

"So it was the next day, in my dream, and I was here in the hotel and I woke up with Victor and Agent Lattesta looking down at me. The next thing I knew, they were torturing me and giving me electric shocks and then the weirdest thing…I was talking to Gran, but she turned into Barry and he told me to call Victor 'Master' so that I could win his confidence and get free. He told me to play up to Victor and I…I did."

"How so?" I felt a ripple of annoyance filter through our bond, but continued.

"In the dream, I was led to a bedroom—a very tacky bedroom—and Victor told me about that night when Quinn came back to talk to me after we," I paused as I still didn't think presenting a knife was akin to getting hitched, "…wed vampire-style, remember? He was trying to tell me something."

"I remember. Go on," he said with annoyance turning a little toward anger at remembering the incident from not too long ago.

"He told me that Quinn was using my affections for him to steal me out from your protection so that he could get me alone and claim me as his own. When you stopped him, he had me tortured as punishment—for both of us. He confessed to trying to take over Louisiana. Is any of this true?"

"To some degree, a lot of it is true. Victor has never liked playing the second fiddle. He's always liked being the top dog. I assume that is what Quinn wanted to do, but I don't know if it is because Victor wanted you, but it does explain why you were tortured. There may be some merit in your dreams. Was there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

I flushed. I remember only too well the remainder of the dream. It was gross and disgusting and I never wanted to repeat it to another soul, even Eric. "I don't remember," I lied.

"Did you have sex in it?" he asked trailing his fingers over my breasts. My nipples hardened in spite of themselves. There was something in the tone of his voice that both made me want to confess to him, but also to fear him and want to hide everything in shame. My cheeks burned a little more.

I rolled over and said, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"I just wondered," he pursued, "why you attacked me in your sleep."

I whipped around. "I did what?"

"You attacked me in your sleep."

"Attacked… how?"

"You had your _wicked_ way with me, lover, and we exchanged blood, which made it all the nicer."

"Oh…sorry about that," I said. What else was I going to say? I decided to keep my mouth shut on that subject as I got up to go to the bathroom and throw up.

* * *

As my head bent toward the toilet, I instinctively reached for my golden mane only to come up short. Having completed my purge, I began to sob. Eric wisely left me alone for a few minutes, then came into the bathroom and collected me in his strong arms. He didn't say anything for a long time, just sat there rocking me, holding me, making me feel safe.

"Eric," I began, "I don't feel like myself anymore."

Eric responded with stone cold silence.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes," he whispered as if in a trance from rocking me.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Eric. Am I a simple waitress with a weird ability, a decent body and a killer rack? I used to be. Now I am a part-fairy brunette who's married to a vampire who's about to plan a murder. I used to be nice a sweet. Now I feel vengeful—hateful. What's happened to me?"

"Nothing about you has changed—you-"

"_Everything_ has changed," I interrupted, "I don't even feel like me anymore. I want to _kill_ Victor for what he did to me. Do you understand me? I said _kill him. _That's not like me. It shouldn't be like me. I go to church for Heaven's sake!"

"'Go to church?' That doesn't automatically make you a saint. And wanting to seek revenge on the vampire that almost killed you by torture, well that doesn't automatically make you a villain either. We are simply seeking justice for the wrong that was done you to—to us."

"But we are talking about _murder_. Planned, premeditated murder of a living creature."

"Now Sookie, you are thinking like a _human_," Eric said, like my being human was a bad characture flaw of mine, previously overlooked, "be reasonable!"

"I _am_ a human…last time I checked! And questioning killing someone, well that's pretty damned reasonable in my book!"

Eric rolled his eyes and held me tighter. "Darling, you are only _part_ human. Victor almost killed you." He spoke slowly and methodically, like I was a being a stubborn child in need of correction. "Victor is a vampire…he's dead anyway, you are just sending him to his final death. We vampires do that all the time. It is our way. Our custom. Our culture. Now that you are my wife, it is your custom too."

"I am_ NOT _a vampire. Do you hear me? NOT! A! VAMPIRE!"

"Well, I AM! I am a vampire and you are my wife and I command you to do as you are told!" His grip on my arm was getting steadily stronger.

"You are commanding me to kill Victor? Are you serious?"

Eric puffed out a breath, though he didn't need to. "Sookie, I'm getting tired and I can feel the sun's pull. I must leave soon and find a safe spot to rest for the day. You know our plans. You know your part in them. Tomorrow night, we will carry them out. Victor will be gone and we can return back to the way things were before his heinous act against you."

With that I jerked my way out of his embrace. I stood at the sink. I knew he was right. I had to plead my case out loud. I had to try to reason with the angelic part of my brain that still was the old original Sookie Stackhouse. I realized though, standing in the mirror looking at myself, that I was no longer the old Sookie. I was a new model. Some parts better and some parts worse. I had been "forged in the heat of battle" like Xena the Warrior Princess. I was becoming very much more like my husband every day. The more I fed off him, the more I became like him. And the more I became like him, the more I wanted certain things out of like. The thing I wanted now, more than anything else in the world, more than anything my old self would have ever contemplated, was the death of Victor Madden—the cost be hanged.

"Should I make alternate arrangements? Are you not up to the task?" he asked.

"I'm just brushing my teeth," I said resignedly, "I'm still in."

"That's my girl," Eric said to my reflection while patting my butt, " I knew you would come around to the right way of thinking again."

I turned to him. "I don't know that it is right, but it serves the justice that I need to bring to Victor and there is no other course of action. I know that. I still don't have to like it. I don't have to feel good about it."

"I know, Lover, I understand. I have to go now."

I walked Eric to the door. "Be careful out there, husband. Watch your back and sweet dreams," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

Eric grinned back. "Always, where you are concerned." For a brief moment, I wondered what he meant, watching his back, or his sweet dreams…

* * *

Shortly after Eric left, there was a knock on the door. I stood on my tip toes and looked out the peephole to see a fish-eyed distorted Barry looking at me with a grin on his face. I opened the door and he came in.

"I waited until Eric left. I brought you some orange juice, coffee and donuts. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a rough night. You?"

"Slept like a rock. Had some pretty funky dreams though…"


	14. Chapter 14 On the Lamb

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not putting this out sooner...life happened! Thanks to Charlaine Harris for the great characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me lots of feedback on it, sorry it is so short!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 On the Lamb**

Barry and I discussed our bad dreams over the OJ, coffee and donuts.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked Barry, while throwing the last bite of donut in my mouth.

"Let's go do something other than sitting around this hotel room. Let's go shopping, or just for a walk, or hang out at the library or something."

"Are you kidding me? I thought the whole idea of me cutting my hair and dying it was to be inconspicuous."

"I think it was, but you can be inconspicuous out in the open and not holed up in a hotel room. Besides, it's daytime and vampires sleep in the day, right?"

"True," I agreed, and countered with, "but what about the FBI agents with their little gadgets?"

"Well, then shields up! We can pretend we are a normal couple of people walking around looking at things in stores."

I thought about it and it sounded quite a lot better than sticking around waiting for the next henchman to find me, or thinking about putting an end to Victor's existence. "Fine, but I don't really have any non-descript clothing. Everything is kind of Goth-like. Won't that attract a bit of attention?"

Barry grinned broadly. "I think of everything. You can thank me later." He chucked a bag at me.

Inside the bag was a pair of baggy mom-jeans, a ratty old hoodie and some cheapo reflecting shades that boasted UV protection. There was also a pair of tennis shoes, a little bigger than my size. I grinned. "Where did you get these?"

"The St. Vincent de Paul Society is the beneficiary of ten of my dollars," he replied with a humble bow. "Now go get dressed and let's escape this prison of yours."

I ran through a laundry list of reasons not to go, but I countered all of them with being able to for a walk and to be out in the sunshine. I got over the fact that the clothes should have been washed before I wore them and decided to just have fun. I ducked into the bathroom and quickly go dressed. I washed my face and decided against makeup for day, thinking it would be good to step into the role of street urchin, young person that I'd be playing today.

I stepped out of the bathroom and said, "How do I look?"

"Very college-age-I-don't-give-a-fuck-how-I-look-today-deal-with-it," he grinned.

"I didn't know that was a look. I'll have to keep better tabs on the fashion mags from now on!"

"Well, I'm hip to today's beat. I'm a happnin' fellow…"

"Your _jive_ lingo needs a makeover!" I quipped.

"'Spose so. Let's blow this popsicle joint toots!"

"Good grief!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff.

"Good idea. We should take all our things and leave to another dive motel. Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Shopping with Barry was fun. Although we had plenty of money, we didn't make and purchases, just window shopped. I was enjoying the sun on my face as we walked by Tom's TV Emporium. I was amazed that a regular downtown TV and electronics store still existed. I thought they'd all been put out of business by Best Buy and Wal-mart. Barry tugged me in the store and said he wanted to look at the giant HD TVs.

"Can I help you folks today?" said an overly eager store clerk.

I was about to reply that we were just looking and that we'd find him if we needed him, but Barry beat me to the punch and said, "Sure my wife and I were looking for a forty-five inch plasma HD TV for our new house. We just got married and we have some wedding money left over. Can you show me what you might have?"

"_What the _hell_ are you doing Barry?" _ I thought at him. He didn't respond, but followed the clerk and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. Damn him, his shields were up! I stuck my fingernails into his palm and he looked back. "What the hell are you doing Barry?" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Just having a little fun, play along."

"Ugh! Fine. But after this I want a quicky divorce!"

He smiled at me. "Agreed."

All this time the clerk had been walking and talking about his various TV sets and why Barry had made the perfect choice for the largest TV the store had in its repertoire. "…and just listen to the sound quality. You'll be able to hear this clarity from across the room, but it won't be overpowering like other newer-model television sets…" and he turned up the volume and that is what caught my attention:

"In other news today, and arrest warrant was issued for a local waitress Susan Adele Stackhouse, better known as 'Sookie' Stackhouse, as a _person of interest_ in the death of Victor Madden, a higher up figure in the so-called _vampire hierarchy_ of Louisiana. Sookie Stackhouse is five feet four inches in high with long blonde hair. She was last seen at the local vampire bar Fangtasia on Friday night. She may be armed and dangerous and should not be approached. Anyone with information should be asked to call 1-800-555-4357." My picture and my stats were being broadcast on the TV in front of me. Where did they get that picture…my driver's license, that's where!

"Ma'am, what do you think?" asked the clerk expectantly.

"Think?" I said. Think of what, the fact that I am a wanted felon? That the vampire I wanted dead, now is a pile of ashes and I had no knowledge of it?

"Of the sound quality?"

"Oh just fine. Thanks. Honey? I don't feel so well all the sudden, can we go home?" I asked pulling at Barry's sleeve.

"Sure thing toots," said Barry, who was equally floored


End file.
